Still here
by Idile
Summary: Continuing where the manga ended. The 4 years are up and Tsukasa has returned to Japan, but he hasn't contacted Tsukushi. Have the 4 years made him lose interest and break his promise?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13, but will turn to M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Prologue

It was the same as always. Another day she'd wake up from the sound of the alarm clock waking her and then she'd press the button to allow her to sleep at least five more minutes. Then she'd go to the shower and get ready to work.

She was living alone again now that she was legally an adult and she found it easier to earn money now that she was a graduate- things had been running quite smoothly ever since she finished High school.

Her parents had moved out somewhere to the suburbs where dad got a small office job in a furniture company. It was not a president's position nor was it of a chief executive's- it was a small position that none of her former colleagues at Eitoku would have even heard about. But I guess you could say the family was proud that her father finally managed to get SOMETHING to provide for the family of three. Tsukushi didn't need to help her parents now that she was living alone so it made things easier for her as well.

It had been about 4 years since he promised to come back and she could never get him out of her mind completely. She tried endless times saying that it was futile trying to hang on to him and her mind kept telling her he had probably long forgotten his childish love for her and was happy with someone else over in the United States. But her heart refused to listen.

The first year she would often walk by his house a few times a week to check for any sign that he was home again but she soon gave up thinking it was childish. She did visit a few times when Tsubaki was back, but it was always so cold and lonely in there and even Tsubaki couldn't really fill the emptiness.

It was HIM that was missing. It was always HIM. It was so frustrating! Why did she miss him? Why did she need him this much? Why couldn't she enjoy staying over at his house now that she didn't have to be worried about that witch mother of his walking in on her? And why couldn't she bring up the courage to ask Tsubaki how he was doing? Or if he mentioned her even once? Or... when he was going to come back?

So many questions haunted her...so many things kept pilling up and were too much to handle so she just locked them in. She wasn't sure what she was feeling… Trying to sort that out in her only caused her to feel pain, so after some time she began to think that he wasn't going to come back for her like he promised. Perhaps it was okay like this? Yes, it was okay… she was going to be fine. She was fine...was she?

Although her feelings were a mess as usual, the other things in life seemed pretty well-managed. She would work five days a week and during her spare time she'd either meet up with Yuki and Kazuya (who had recently become very friendly to each other) and have some cakes in their favorite coffee shop ( that was both cheap and cozy) or she'd spend her afternoons with Hanazawa Rui just sitting in the park or drinking tea somewhere calm.

With Hanazawa Rui she didn't need to talk very much- it was relaxing just being around him as it always had been. Her affections had faded long before those 4 years but she enjoyed his company nonetheless. He was there for her, as a friend, as someone who took all her worries away.

He himself had been happier recently as well, as Shizuka had one day called him and with a very confident voice said that she was going to come back to Japan and possibly work here. Just that simple statement of hers awoke his calm smile that suited him so well.

There were, of course, the other members of the F4. Soujiro and Akira were still quite the playboys they used to be, except with much more confidence and success. Even she had to admit, that they became even more handsome as they grew. It was fun being around them sometimes, but there were those "other" days too… They would ask her to go clubbing with them and then they'd just leave her in the middle of the room to go after some "willing" young girls! That was what convinced her NOT to try that out again with them. So each time she was invited to join Akira or Soujiro- she'd always have someone with her as well- just in case they'd get too "distracted" to remember having come with HER.

She met up with others a few times a year as well. Sakurako was busy modeling so she had to travel most of the time. Shigeru was always away as well, though she'd occasionally "pop by" Tsukushi's place to eat dinner with her without any good reason.

There was one thing that bothered her though…

For the past month every night she dreamt. And she dreamt of him. She dreamt that he was holding her gently but firmly against his chest, that he was kissing her softly and stroking her head, whispering soft words to her… Her dreams felt so real that she could have sworn that he was actually there with her- but every time she awoke, she'd be disappointed again to find nothing. To find that she was lying alone again even though the four years had long ended…

She awoke that morning as any other and was angry with her dreams as she had been recently.

"Why do I have to dream of Domyouji again? Why can't that idiot stay out of my head…Aaaaaaaaagh! Okay! Today I'm not going to dream of him and I'm not even going to think about him! That's right! No Domyouji Tsukasa today!" –she shouted to herself as she was walking out of the apartment. One thing she didn't notice though…- a small red button near her pillows…

Well… the intro to my story. Nothing special, but I hope I'll be able to develop things the way I want. Please review, I really appreciate feedback :))!


	2. Chapter 1: back in Tokyo

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13, but will turn to M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Chapter 1: Back in Tokyo

She stomped out of the apartment to head to the nearest metro station. "No more Domyouji today, no more Domyouji!"- she kept repeating to herself but the fact was, that it was hard to stay away from that name. Everywhere she went- billboards advertising...something…anything for that matter- everywhere she could read the sponsors being "Domyouji something". It was a name that was everywhere and impossible to escape from!

"Damn you idiot! Why do you have to be so rich? And you keep rubbing it in too… even without your stupid face I can see you boasting in front of me 'see? I'm so famous and successful that my name is everywhere! I am the great Domyouji Tsukasa! The best looking and the most successful man in the world! And you're just a poor girl! Hah! Where do you have your name shown, huh? Only on your desk at work!' "- she was beginning to clutch a fist at him and couldn't help herself so she swung it into air in front of her.

"Damn that idiot! He's making me mad without being here!"

"Itte…"- she could hear a familiar voice whispering in front of her. She lifted her head slowly only to be completely covered in a blush.

"Ha..Hanazawa Rui! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to… I was just…"

"Thinking about Tsukasa?"-Rui sleepishly smiled.

'oooh.. why does he always know what I'm thinking?' "Ah, no no..." –Tsukushi shook her head violently. "Of course not! Who'd be thinking about that idiot! Any…Anyway, what are you doing here Hanazawa Rui?"

"What I'm doing here…standing?"

Tsukushi sweatdropped. 'Such an obvious thing to say!'

"Well, I have to go to work then!" –she stammered.- "See ya!"

With that she walked off without seeing the smile Rui had behind her as if knowing something. The rest of the way to work was calmer as she kept her head low from looking at any kind of advertisements that might have _his_ name on them.

She arrived in her office and sat down sighing. "Agh... another boring day at work may.. begin."-she lifted her head as she heard some of her female coworkers screaming and sleepishly lifted her head. What was it this time? That good looking guy from sector 4 coming to their office or something? Nah… she didn't have to get up from her seat for that. He wasn't all that good looking… not really.

She would have ignored the screams and giggles coming from her excited coworkers, but something caught her attention. They were looking at the TV and she could hear the announcers saying something that sounded important.

Again she turned the ignore mode on, but then she froze… She heard… did she hear right? Someone said "Domyouji". No, she must have not heard right or it was some advertisement again…

"Domyouji Tsukasa returned to Tokyo this afternoon to the headquarters after 4 years time …"-was all she heard before quickly jumping up from her chair and rushing over to the TV where the crowd stood. All she could see now was the bodyguards escorting someone to the car and the car door closing and then the report ended and everyone returned to their workplaces. She was standing there…having something that she imagined to be a heart attack.

"He… he… Domyouji...Domyouji… has…come back!"-her hands and legs began to tremble as she unwillingly fell on the ground turning as white as a sheet of paper.

"He came… back."- She could not convince her mind that it was real. It had been far too long since she held him, touched him… and even longer since she had kissed him- all of those feelings came rushing down threatening to crush her small body. She was overjoyed and depressed at the same time.

"Why hasn't he contacted me if he's back…? Has he forgotten me..? Should I go see him..?"- fear started to build up inside of her and her wish to protect herself from being hurt overcame her wanting to see him.

"Maybe it's best that I don't interfere with his life… I guess … I would just be in the way…" It hurt her to think so, but at the same time her mind told her what she had been thinking all those years- that it was a childish promise they gave each other and there was no way each of them could hold it. But she did… she waited for him all those years without admitting it. She really did… but now when she had the chance to fulfill it- her fear overcame her…defeated her as it had before.

She tried to burry herself in work but the words of the announcer kept repeating in her head "Domyouji Tsukasa returned to Tokyo". She struggled hard with herself to not drop everything and run there right now- to see him even if he didn't care. Even if he had a wife now, a new life- even if it meant him throwing her out.

The day finished too quickly and someone had to snap her out of her daze to tell her that she had to go home. "Home."- she repeated to herself, but somehow she forgot where "home" was. Her feet carried her as her mind struggled with her heart. When she finally stopped - she saw exactly where she had come- the Domyouji residence.

She mentally cursed herself for coming here of all places! But then she saw that it was closed down with a lock. 'Huh?' - she thought.- 'Why is it… locked? He did come back… and it was always open before..?' It made absolutely no sense to her.

Disappointed and confused at the same time she walked home. Now she had no idea how to reach him… her feet had taken her to him- but he was not there. Where was he? He was back in Tokyo...but where? Maybe… just maybe…

"He's waiting ….at my apartment?"- with that thought she began to run faster...and faster… towards her own home with the hope to find him there waiting for her. She knew how crazy that idea was, but still she rushed there as quickly as she could.

Up the elevator? "Come on come on… no, this is taking too long"- she decided to run up the stairs instead. It was faster this way. A set of stairs, then another and another... until the wanted floor was in sight. She ran the hallway panting heavily with tears in her eyes where the heart had completely won over her mind and believed he'd be there.

She reached her door and quickly unlocked it-opened it...and...

…there wasn't anyone there. She leaned against the doorframe panting heavily. Then she laughed silently at herself.

"Baka ... I'm such an idiot…of course he can't be here...he doesn't have the key…he doesn't know where I live… How could he be...here?" -she began to cry silently and the tears didn't seem to stop as they slowly fell on the ground. "How can he be here?"-she kept repeating to herself but her heart thought that it was the most logical thing for him to be here- here and nowhere else.

She didn't eat that night. Food didn't have its usual taste. She couldn't even feel the water touching her skin as she showered that night. The only thing she did remember was crying… a lot of crying and then falling asleep.

She was already sleeping when someone unlocked the door, gently walked over to her and leaned over to take her into his arms then carried her out of her apartment.

Tsukushi shifted in her sleep and clung to that person's chest softly whispering in her sleep: "Domyouji baka… why do you appear in my dream again? You idiot... leave me alone…"

The person carrying her popped a vein on his forehead. "You seriously piss me off sometimes, you idiot." - He said before seating himself into a car with her sleeping form clinging on to him. "I hope you can welcome me better when you wake up."-he whispered before softly kissing her forehead.

(keep reviewing ;) – sorry,but the chapter was added wrongly! Gomen gomen!)


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13, but will turn to M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Chapter 2: Home

She didn't want to wake up. Somehow it just didn't seem worth it. He wasn't here. She didn't feel like going to work today either- she just wanted to sleep and cry this whole day. That sounded pathetic, but it seemed the only thing she wanted to do was exactly that. So who cares if she was being selfish and pathetic- even she was allowed to sometimes…right?

She shifted comfortably in the bed. Somehow the mattress seemed a lot more comfortable than she remembered... and the pillows were so light…there was a light breeze which made it quite cool to lie there on a hot summer morning. Wait...what else? There was a lot of free space next to her…EEEHHHHHH! Why was this bed so big?

She didn't remember her bed being THIS big. She needed to open her eyes- NOW and see if she was having hallucinations or maybe it was a dream? She fell asleep at home... that's right... she did… She remembered that clearly.

She opened her eyes frightened - had she been abducted by someone? Maybe some rich person found her on the street and decided to take advantage of her while she was out?

Tsukushi's eyes popped up as she jumped up in bed then lifted the covers nervously to check if she was still with her clothes on.

"A Nightgown…?"-she exclaimed and turned bright red. She was so preoccupied with figuring all this out that she almost overheard the husky voice behind her.

"Makino." It was stated plainly but in a way shyly, maybe too shy for someone like him to say.

She immediately turned around and her lower lip started to tremble. Afraid to move an inch she just sat on the bed frozen. Then tears started to roll down her cheeks slowly.

"..Makino..are you..allright?"- his worried voice whispered before she quickly jumped out of bed, ran to him and hugging him kissed him on the lips softly, then pulled away and stood there with her arms around a seated Tsukasa.

His eyes shot wide open as his face turned pink. His body began to tremble slightly at the sudden closeness of her body. He didn't hesitate and hugged her waist gently, then buried his head in the crook of her neck still shaking slightly.

Then she walked a few steps away from him with an angry look on her face which left him confused. Tsukushi gathered her strength and punched him for all she had in her, which caused Tsukasa to fall out of his chair looking dazed.

"That's for never calling or visiting me, you IDIOT! How could you forget me like that? A promise to return for me, ha! And you didn't even find time to call me once! And furthermore.."- Tsukushi was about to continue enraged while thinking 'the nerve of that guy! Not calling and telling he was coming home and now he expects a warm welcome from me! I'll show him I'm not some cute girl who has nothing better to do than wait for him!' but something stopped her. It was a chuckle, which soon turned into a true laugh from Tsukasa.

"Well for the visiting part, that's not entirely true."- he flashed her a smile and she looked at him with a face that said 'what the hell did he mean by that?".

"For the past month I've been secretly in Tokyo on business deals. And... the fact was…I promised to see you first of all, didn't I? Still I had so many things to do… I would only have about 4 hours a day to sleep… so I thought I'd visit you during those 4 hours."-he smiled wickedly.

Tsukushi thought for a minute. He had… been visiting her? So, those weren't dreams after all! He was there with her... all those nights and he didn't say anything! She blushed a deep red before mumbling something like "But how did you find out where I live…or how could you get into my apartment? I lock up the doors at night..."

Just after saying that Tsukasa proudly stood up and she remembered just exactly who she was talking to.

"Well… ha ha ha... you know WHO you're talking to, right? Why should it be a problem for my _instigators_ to find an address of a poor person? hah, it was a sinch."-he beamed her a very contented smile.

Tsukushi sweatdropped. "Baka, you haven't changed one bit, have you? It's _investigators_, you idiot!"

Tsukasa turned red again and shouted at her "It doesn't matter! Anyhow I had the key of your apartment made so I could let myself in any time I wished."

"LET MYSELF IN? You idiot! How could I feel safe at night knowing you could ravage me in my sleep any time you liked?"- she screamed and tried as hard as she could to cover herself up with her hands.

"Anyway… I'm going home! I can't believe you took me here...and...well I'm gonna change the lock! Be sure of that!"- she screamed again and began to walk out of the room quickly still blushing like hell.

"This is … home from now on."- Tsukasa silently stated looking at her.

"Eeeeeh?"-she could only exclaim before he continued again.

"This is a house I've ordered to build for us. It's 'our' home."

"If you think I'm going to stay with you, then you're..."- was all she managed to say before he ran to her and hugged her from the back, put his head softly on top of hers and whispered: "This is our home. And I'm not going to let you run away… not after I've waited so long for you to be with me again. Not now, not ever. I'm not letting you go, understand?"

Tsukushi felt as her body filled up with warmth, a strange tingling sensation in her stomach tickled her, her heart beat so loudly, she could hear it herself. This was serious this time. No running away.

"O…okay…"- was all she could whisper as her mouth failed her. She couldn't speak, not when he talked so softly to her, comforting her, filling that empty space in her world that was there for 4 years with him gone.

The rest of the day seemed a daze. She didn't talk much, but everywhere she went, she saw him and they both blushed. This seemed as if two school kids having a crush on each other, but just too shy to admit it.

When they were having breakfast and he was too preoccupied with his food to notice it, she stole a look at him. He had changed... and for the better. He was taller- if it was possible- and even better looking. She almost caught herself drooling at him before he saw her and blushed.

"So, you've finally started to realize how handsome I am, m?"- he grinned at her.

'No, his ego hasn't gotten smaller. Well, I guess appearances can deceive..'- she mentally sighed.

"You're as ugly and arrogant as ever, you idiot."- she stuck her nose up in the air and was expecting some snort reply from him, how she was uglier than he was.

"Well, you are more beautiful than I remember."- he mumbled hoping she didn't hear, but she did. And, of course, for the millionth time that day-she blushed.

Then something started to beep. Another beep. Tsukushi quickly remembered and pulled out a pink pager out of her pocket.

Tsukasa's eyes went wide. "Is it… the one I gave you all those years ago?" Tsukushi nodded and proceeded to read the message. "You kept it? But it's so old now! It's out of date… I'll buy you a new one today."

Tsukushi shook her head. "I like this one. It was your first present for me."

Tsukasa smiled widely but still had to have a say in this. "Well, I still AM buying you a new one. You can keep this as a memory for all I care, but you have to have the best stuff if you are going out with a Domyouji."

The dark haired girl ignored his comment and only smiled. "Hey, Nishikado has invited me to go to clubbing tonight with him and Akira. Hey, he said that Rui is probably gonna be there too!" She smiled to herself and completely ignored Tsukasa to tease him a little.

"Who should I bring with me… (Tsukasa went wide eyed) I can't go alone…(Tsukasa quickly rose from his seat to look at her angrily) maybe.. (Tsukasa became red and clutched a fist)… Yuki is free tonight?"- she smiled after saying that and at the same time with a corner of her eye saw that Tsukasa was about to yell something to her.

She stuck out her tongue to him and smiled nicely. "Or maybe that idiot boyfriend of mine can come with me if he's not too busy?"

Tsukasa's face became as red as a cherry and he caught himself daydreaming at the word "boyfriend" but regained his composure and yelled back at her: "Of course the GREAT Domyouji Tsukasa has better things to do then go to clubs with his carefree friends!... but he can make an exception for Makino Tsukushi."

"Oh... what should I wear then?.. I didn't bring anything with me... well I was dragged out sleeping… maybe this is ok..?" –she looked at herself and had to admit that it wasn't the most comfortable type of clothes to go dancing in.

"Let's go."- Tsukasa stated before grabbing her arm and dragging her out to the hallway.

"Hey, Domyouji! Let go of me… I said this was fine, didn't I?"-she tried to catch her breath as he continued to drag her down the hallway in his fast pace.

"Shut up idiot. I told you two things before, didn't I? Fist of all, if you are going out with Domyouji Tsukasa, you have to look your best. Second of all...this is our home. That means I have your clothing here as well."- with that said he opened a door to a huge room filled with clothing hanging on neat hangers in the room. There were shoes and accessories too.

Her jaw dropped. Literally.

"Is… all of this our clothing?"- she looked around the place which could have filled a whole shop easily.

"Of course not."- he stated plainly and Tsukushi relaxed again. 'It must have the servants clothes too or something'

"This is _your_ wardrobe. I have mine on the other side of the hallway. Oh, and if you take a look at your right- there's a door leading to other rooms with clothing. This is just a leisure section. You have rooms for ballroom, work, sport, beach and so on…"

Tsukushi froze in her place. 'THIS IS JUST ONE OF MANY ROOMS?' How was she going to live here? She really had no idea... There were too many things for her to handle... it seemed like such a waste of money to throw out on clothes alone. But what could she say! He bought it for her and she didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a bit much… Maybe she'd tell him later.When he wasn't so excited over it.

"Well, Makino, choose something pretty. Make sure you tell me what color you choose, so I can dress accordingly."- he was going out of the room, when he remembered something. "Oh and the hair and make up stylists are waiting for you in the room on the left. Make sure you don't disappoint them. They've been quite excited to finally have a lady to work on, not only me."-he went out before flashing her a wink.

She stood there sweat dropping and looking at the room desperately. "How in the hell am I supposed to pick something out of this many?"

She tried to… but it was hard. Everything was her size, everything fit perfectly and everything was classy and beautiful. And most of all, probably expensive.

She took out a short green skirt with army patterns, a large black belt with diamonds on it, a white and black T-shirt, matching gloves to the skirt, matching bracelets on both wrists, a few rings and a necklace that looked "Domyouji" like and a pair of long black stockings and black boots.. and of course a decorated chain to fit the belt. Then she went to the room on her left and got her hair done in a funky style and received just a bit make up to make her eyes seem dark, but just a bit, not to loose her own face in too much make up.

When she was ready, she put on a purple jacket and was escorted out the front door.

When she was outside, she finally got to look at "their" home. It was huge… a lot more modern than the old Domyouji residence and it seemed cozier somehow- if big places like that ever could.

He was waiting for her in the car impatiently. "How long will she take damn it? She should know better then to let the great Domyouji Tsukasa wait for her!" – he shouted to himself before she climbed into the expensive black car. He was about to yell out "Finally!" but he lost his words when he saw her.

Right then and there he wished to do... oh so many things to her. He mentally kicked himself in the head for thinking something Soujiro would and blushed deep red. But he had to admit- her sitting there next to him didn't help one bit to get those thoughts out of his mind. So… he tried a different tactic.

"So …what are we going to do..?"- he muttered and saw Tsukushi sweat dropping.

"Well, dancing apparently."- she couldn't look up at him or move closer… she was still very shy of him, even if she did kiss him when she first saw him. He looked too damn good. Fancy, as always, but so did she this time so she'd "fit him".

"Domyouji… ano...how do I look?"- Tsukushi managed to ask him.

"You look UGLY you commoner!"- he practically roared at her. Tsukushi sat silently and angrily glared at him. 'How dare he! I dressed up for him and he...'

Tsukasa just sat there his head supported by his arm and looking out of the window with his brow twitching. 'Stupid Makino!'-he thought.-'Here I am doing my best not to jump her by how she looks...and she goes and asks me a question that reminds me of HOW SHE LOOKS!'

She just sat there 'hmph'ing him with her arms crossed until they arrived. Then Tsukasa managed to pull himself together and in a semi-normal voice asked her to take his hand. She refused, so he hugged her by her waist, receiving many protests in the way, but he didn't care. The only thing he had on his mind- was how to keep himself away from her... and it wasn't going as well as he wished.

Akira and Soujiro met up with them near the entrance and, of course, they were already surrounded by girls.

"Where is that working-girl? We asked her to meet us here at ten thirty. Agh…it's such a pain waiting..."- Soujiro hissed.

"Well, well… be patient. We diss her too many times already to be mad at her for being lade. Besides, she is a girl- she needs to make herself pretty."- Akira said calmly and then thy both burst into laughter.

"Haha ... like Makino would ever do something like that! She's not a lady ya know..."- Soujiro snickered before he was interrupted by a bang on his head. As he turned his head upwards, he saw a familiar couple. "Ma…makino! and… Tsukasa? Wow… you two look cool. "- Soujiro lifted an okay sign. – "Sure took you two long to get dressed up… I bet it will take a lot quicker to get undressed again, eh...?"- he winked at them before being smacked on the head by a beet red Tsukasa 'idiot, you're not helping me at all!'

"You could have told us you were coming back to Tokyo you know. We saw it on the news."- stated Rui blankly after appearing out of nowhere.

"So the F4 is finally reunited! We'll have to party all night to celebrate this!"- Akira happily said and all of them turned to go to the club.

A shaky Tsukasa took Tsukushi's hand and both of them walked in as well.

(ha! Tsukasa and Tsukushi moments! XDDDD Just love em together.. but keeping them in character was kinda tough... did I manage it, m? you tell me;) R&R)


	4. Chapter 3: The double bet

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13, but will turn to M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Chapter 3: The double bet

As the door opened, all of the people in the club couldn't help themselves but to stare at the gorgeous guys that came in. The girls all squeeled and wanted to join in with the group and obviously envied the girl that was with them. She was cute, sure, but how was she allowed to have the F4 all to herself!

The guys, on the other hand, thought that it was unfair that such a beautiful girl was already with someone here. Most of them recognized Domyouji Tsukasa, who was obviously a bad person to steal a girl from if you wanted to live to tell the tale.

The F4 walked in casually and headed towards the VIP launge, where only a few girls were aloud as well (Obviously picked by Akira and Soujiro) and behind them was a silent couple, that was probably getting ready for another fight (was what Soujiro guessed).

Tsukasa dragged Tsukushi by her hand forcefully into the room and seated himself on the sofa, dragging her onto his lap. She blushed and pushed him away and tried to sit next to him, but Tsukasa was apparently stronger.

"Idiot, why are you making me suffer? I don't want to sit on your lap... it's embarrassing! Plus, you said that I looked ugly, so I don't need to be with you if you're going to insult me some more!"-was what she screamed at him before he cut her off.

"That's NOT what I meant! Just sit here and don't squirm around! Mataku, you're such a pain! Why can't you be like other girls!"- he yelled exasperated and angry at her for not knowing that he just said that to keep himself away from her.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for not being one of those sluty old hags that jump right into your arms the moment you snap your fingers! I am proud not to be one of them!"- she stated proudly pointing her finger in Soujiro's direction, where he was busy making out with one girl, dressed in VERY revealing clothing.

Both of them froze, blushed and she found herself free from Tsukasa's grasp and seated on the sofa next to him. 'God, how embarrassing! Why did we have to come here! I'd much rather be dancing right now…'

"Well… of course any normal girl would be hanging all over me! I AM Domyouji Tsukasa, the best looking guy in Japan! You'd better look at me again, then you'll see exactly what makes me this great"- he stated proudly and grinned at her.

She put a finger to her chin, and started to look at him intently. Tsukasa could feel himself starting to sweat and his face becoming redder and redder with every second she inspected him longer. She was so close to him, that he couldn't resist and tried to inch closer to her. A little bit before he reached her and…

"No, I absolutely don't see what they see in you."- she stated bluntly and Tsukasa fell from the sofa sweat dropping.

He straightened himself out again and sat down. "Well, if you don't see anything in me, tell me then... why did you wait for me eh? "- he narrowed his eyebrows and looked intently at her with a foolish facial expression.

Tsukushi became pink and began to panic. Why had it gone into that direction? She stood up, mumbled something, then quickly looked around to find Hanazawa Rui sitting somewhere in the corner looking out through a glass wall into the dance hall downstairs. Without a second thought (still blushing like hell) she ran towards him, took his hand and dragged him through the VIP door yelling out "DANCING..let's go..dancing!".

Tsukasa blinked two times and she was gone in an instant. It took some time for him to realize, that she had just left him to go dancing with Rui.

"Oi, chotto matte!"- he yelled out before quickly following them through the door.

A chuckle could he heard in the room. Soujiro pulled away from a dazed girl and questioningly looked at Akira in the opposite corner.

Akira just snickered again and smiled. "Guess there's no way that something other than fighting and blushing... and dragging Rui into the middle of it all could ever happen, ne?"-he sighed.-"What chances are there of them sitting here making out? Geez… virgins are so troublesome. I'd wish they'd just get it over with."

"Now that sounds like a challenge."-Soujiro smirked at Akira. The handsome youth lifted his head to look at his friend. "What do you mean?" "Well,"-Soujiro began with a hand to support his chin as he spoke.-"the way Tsukasa was looking at her tonight… I'd say the chances were pretty good he'd try something , if we gave him a little nudge."-he smiled again.-"I say, by the end of the night, we will find them making out somewhere."

"I take that bet, Soujiro. Knowing Makino, she'd probably punch him senseless before she'd do something like making out in public."

"Well, we'll just see about that."- the two looked contently at each other. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night.

--Meantime Tsukasa stormed off to the dance floor but many obstacles would occur on the way. Each step he took, he was surrounded by at least three girls at a time, who saw that he was alone and thought it was a good chance to try and snatch a dance from him. This annoyed him beyond anything. 'Those ugly tramps are blocking my way, damn it'-he thought enraged.-'Why can't they take a hint?'

For the 10th time he had to violently push them away and yell something like: "Move it, you ugly sluts if you don't want me to punch you!"

As he finally made his way to the dance floor, he saw Makino and Rui dancing together which made his blood boil. 'Why is Makino moving so ... so…so...with him?' The word that popped into his mind, was one he didn't want to admit. Yes, she looked sexy dancing like that and it pissed him off that she was not with him. This was about to change though.

As Rui saw Tsukasa in the crowd, he whispered something to Tsukushi and left somewhere. He wasn't stupid enough to stand between Tsukasa and his prey if he wanted to live. No, he had learned that long ago. It was just troublesome, that during their usual fights, he'd always get dragged into the middle of it and was the one who really had nothing to do with it. Agh… such tempers both of them had- Tsukasa and Tsukushi suited each other perfectly.

Tsukasa stormed into the dance floor and as he was about to shout out something to her, a song started and silenced him. When both of them heard it, the fight was forgotten immediately and they began to dance. It was a fast punk rock piece that allowed them to jump and move freely.

Neither of them knew, but the other would steal glances at each other. The song ended quickly and another one started… it was… eh? Some pop song of some famous popstar, that was in the charts recently. Simultaneously both of them protested by making ugly faces and crossing their arms. It was the first time today they agreed on something. This song just had to change!

Tsukasa leaned towards her ear and whispered: "I'll take care of that." and headed towards the Dj. The girl blushed and touched her ear. His soft lips had brushed against her ear briefly and it awoke a slight tingle in her. Tsukushi turned her head towards the Dj, who was nodding nervously and quickly fumbled among his Cds when Tsukasa came to him. She sweat dropped- had that idiot threatened him or something?

Tsukasa was contented with himself. There, that annoying pop was out and not to be heard through the entire evening. Now, he had a girl waiting for him in the middle of the dance floor right about...there. He popped a vein and stormed towards her. "Damn her."-he cursed.

Tsukushi was waving her arms helplessly and tried nicely to escape from the three guys that were standing next to her. One tall blonde had his arm around her shoulder and tried to convince her to dance with them. She tried to tell them she already had a date, but the loud punk music made it impossible to be heard properly. Before she could finish her explaining, a fist knocked the guy that had his arm around her and he landed on the ground bleeding.

The crowd cleared around the scene. A confused Tsukushi stood in the middle. A little in front was an enraged Tsukasa. A few meters ahead of him a guy on the ground bleeding and two guys near him trying to back off from the mad man. They knew him alright and they knew they were in very much trouble if they didn't run. NOW.

Tsukasa stopped thinking clearly the moment he saw someone talking to Tsukushi. She was his girlfriend. HIS girlfriend. HIS. No one had the right to look at her or talk to her, much less touch her.

"You punk, what WERE YOU THINKING, HUH!"-The roared at the blonde with fire in his eyes that showed he was ready to kill. An enraged Tsukasa walked over slowly towards the bleeding youth and picked him up by his collar. The blonde looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were flickering and his whole body was shaking with fear at the thought of what this maniac might do to him.

Tsukushi snapped out of her daze. She stomped off towards the two men and pulled that guy away from Tsukasa standing protectively in front of him.

"Stop it! All he did was ask me to dance. You don't have to go around punching people for nothing you know! Who do you think you are? Who gives you the right! I'm sick of your short temper!"- she yelled at him angrily.

Tsukasa still had the fire in his eyes as he spoke to her. "He touched you. That's why I punched him. I always do it for a reason- he simply deserved it."

By this time the three guys had taken their chance to escape and the crowd started to dance normally again. Somewhere on the dance floor two people stood watching each other, both angry at each others behavior.

"Hah! Since when do you only hit people who deserve it? You hit anyone who passes by! You're a danger to humanity when you're in a bad mood! And when you're in a good mood you hit people for fun! I bet you couldn't hold your fists even if you had to!"- she screamed at the top of her lungs and felt a hand on her shoulder. Tsukushi immediately turned around to see Soujiro leaning his face towards her from the side.

"Care to make that bet?"- he smirked at her.

(ok ok, this was kinda short, but bear with me here ;; I had originally made this and the next chapter a one chapter, but decided to split it,because it turned out too long , so instead we have to whort chapters:) Enjoy! R&R)


	5. Chapter 4: Winning and losing

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13, but will turn to M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Chapter 4: Winning and losing

"Care to make that bet?"- he smirked at her.

Tsukasa blinked and so did Tsukushi. Akira and Rui had joined them and the party was assembled once again. Tsukasa was looking at his dark haired friend with a puzzled expression as he spoke again.

"Tsukasa Domyouji, Tsukushi Makino is making a bet that you won't be able to not hit anyone for a whole night tonight."- he pointed a finger at Tsukasa. The girl seemed contented with the bet. It was at least one way to keep him out of fighting. "Okay with you, working-girl?"-Soujiro flashed a smile. She simply nodded and he closed his eyes satisfied with himself.

Akira lifted and eyebrow. What was Soujiro up to? It was something that would ensure his victory, but what cunning plan could Soujiro have come up with now? He had to admit- this was becoming interesting.

"And what do I get if I win?"- Tsukasa said silently, but Soujiro was good at reading lips so even if he couldn't hear in the noise, he understood.

"Makino here will give you a kiss."- he stated simply and put a hand in front of the girl's mouth before she could protest. This was all Tsukasa needed. He had something to fight for. He blushed momentarily and then thought for a second. He was so deep in thought that he couldn't hear or see Makino beating up Soujiro for suggesting something so embarrassing or how she shouted that she would do no such thing.

While Tsukushi was yelling and Soujiro was laughing, Tsukasa spoke again." I accept. And I _never_ lose." he said before walking over to the bar to get a drink.

"Ehhhhh? The nerve of that guy. Well, if he is going to try and be decent, I'll have some time to relax. I'm sick of being afraid for everybody's safety because of him."- she sighed and began to dance again. And again, Rui somehow got dragged in the middle of this.

"What are you up to, Soujiro?"- Akira whispered to his friend, who simply smiled. "You'll see"-he replied and they found their place on the dance floor.

Tsukasa stood near the bar drinking something cool and was watching her the whole time. 'This is going to be easy.'- he told himself. 'All I have to do is dance with her or allow Rui to do it. He's not stupid enough to do anything to her, so it's okay like that. The thing that ticks me off is ... how she looks tonight. With what she's wearing she's attracting many idiots around her who just seem to be asking for it…' He clutched a fist as he said that, but then he noticed her looking at him with a face that said 'I knew you couldn't take it!'. It awoke his fighting spirit. "I'm sure as hell not going to lose, Makino."

He made his way through the crowd and switched places with Rui. They danced for some time but at some point he had to excuse himself and go to the bathroom. Tsukushi was left alone on the dance floor and she headed towards the bar. Again she could not find peace. Two brown haired foreigners joined seats next to her and began to flirt. "Where do these guys keep coming from?"-she would ask herself. Then she noticed Tsukasa coming back and remembered the bet. He was not going to make it, he'd lose his temper right now and come up here and punch them. Oh, this was too much to watch! She could feel a smile forming on her lips as she watched what he would do.

And Tsukasa, of course, noticed her two companions and how familiar they were with her. Something in him stirred, but he kept his cool and smiled back at her then took a seat somewhere further near the bar. She blinked. Again, she blinked. He didn't do anything? He didn't even come here next to her? This was not what she had planned. 'I'll make you lose this bet.'- she thought and began to laugh with the two foreign guys. She looked at Tsukasa from a corner of her eye and saw no reaction. Actually, he had even started to flirt with a very beautiful girl near the bar. The jealous bone in her began to twinge. So it was a game, was it? 'I'll show him!'-she thought and took the challenge. She agreed to dance with one of the guys and made her way to the dance floor once again. She saw that Tsukasa took the girl to dance as well. This _was_ a challenge!

She danced as well as she could and tried to remain cool, but the more she danced, the angrier she became. How could he go after someone else? Sure there was the bet, but he was being shameless! He called her ugly too... and now he was with someone better, was he?

The more she thought and danced, the angrier she became. She'd had it! She apologized to the guy and stormed off up the stairs into the VIP room. Hopefully she could be alone, without Soujiro or Akira being with girls there. It was better if Rui wasn't there either.

The thing she hated to admit was… she was being jealous. Extremely jealous. She refused to give in to that feeling.

"I'm just angry at him for punching that guy. That's right… how could he? It was improper of him to punch a guy out of nowhere! And..."- she continued mumbling to herself before opening the door to the VIP room. It was... empty. 'Thank God' –she thought.

She walked in slowly, sat down on the sofa and fixed her gaze through the glass door to downstairs, where people where dancing. She tried to find him in the crowd, but all she managed to find was Soujiro flirting with another young skimpy girl, Akira talking to a serious older woman and Rui drinking tea at the bar. She sighed slowly.

"Searching for me in there?"- came a husky voice and she turned around to see Tsukasa smirking.

"Who'd search for you, idiot. I was simply resting."

"Why did you leave, then?"-Tsukasa sat down next to her and she blushed.

"I wanted to relax here, that's all. I didn't think you'd notice- since you were so busy with that 'girlfriend of yours'."- she pouted at him but didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't admit to herself that she was being jealous and she was definitely not going to admit it to him.

"Ah… the moment you left I felt bored. I didn't have anyone to taunt anymore."- she couldn't see his face, but she knew from his voice that he was grinning.

"Is that all you do... taunt me? You said I was ugly, right? What do you care about me…"

"If you call cute and sexy ugly- then you could say that you were ugly. So ugly that there's no one other I see there... just you."- he turned her face at him as he stroked her left cheek gently looking into her eyes.

She turned her face embarrassed in the other direction. "But you had such a beautiful girl with you…"- she whispered and fixed her gaze at the glass in front of her.

He chuckled. "Now you know how I feel. All those guys around you made me want to kill them, made me so jealous that I completely snapped that first time."

"Hey I'm NOT jealous!"- she shouted at him with her cheeks burning red. When she noticed that she was looking into his eyes, she turned away again. He was being so intense... it was unbearable.

He chuckled again and moved closer to her. Then he lifted her up and seated her on his lap. Now her face was close to his and she couldn't do anything about it. She tried to move, but he put his arms around her and she couldn't move anywhere but closer. Her blush deepened.

"What are you doing…Domyouji…We're too close... it's embarrassing…"

"I came to get my prize."- was all he whispered before slowly pulling her close to him and leaning forward to shorten the distance between them. His lips slowly and gently touched hers as he kissed her. He savoured every taste of her and was not going to pull away that easily. She blushed deep red and with all her courage gathered, gently licked his lips. Then he lost it.

He deepened the kiss and couldn't hold back anymore. Tsukasa growled in his throat. She was pushing him to the edge… he had kissed her all those years before. But it was always sweet and short, quite innocent compared to how they were kissing now. He had full access to her mouth and allowed himself to explore everything with his tongue. Each sensation made him want more, made him lose control, lose himself, forget everything around him and concentrate on her taste and her whimpers.

And Tsukushi was whimpering. This was kind of much… she didn't know kisses could make you lose your head like that. Sure she saw Akira or Soujiro kissing like that with their 'girlfriends' but she never imagined it to be so... so... insatiable. She didn't want him to stop. With every minute more she whimpered more and it became hotter and hotter. She was practically sweating, though the room was quite cool. Her body reacted strangely and she had no control over it. She just knew the taste of his lips and nothing else.

So lost in their kiss they didn't hear the door slowly opening and closing again.

"What is it Rui? Why did you close the door?"- Akira asked and looked questioningly at Rui. The brown haired guy had just opened the door to go inside the VIP room and an instant later he closed it starting to laugh.

Rui laughed so hard, he put his hands on his stomach and even had tears in his eyes.

"Damn it, Rui, what's so funny?"- Soujiro demanded, but Rui only continued to laugh. "Geez, this guy makes no sense." –he said before opening the door.

The sight they saw astonished Akira and Soujiro. Their best friend and the working girl were making out- SERIOUSLY making out right in front of them.

"No way!"- Akira exclaimed. "I guess you win the bet. Way to go, Soujiro"- he high-fived his friend. Soujiro simply grinned.

They saw Tsukasa unwillingly pull away and look at them angrily. The girl on his lap could only blush though.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, ALL OF YOU!"- he shouted with a voice that threatened to kill.

"Alright already, sheesh! We're leaving, we're leaving!"- Akira said scratching his head. Tsukasa was being selfish as always. This was the only VIP room in the building and they really had nowhere else to go.

Tsukushi regained her senses and jumped from Tsukasa's lap.

"No no no... stay stay stay here...!"- she stammered blushing furiously. This was so embarrassing!

"It's nothing to get embarrassed about, Makino! It's not like it's something I don't do everyday. Relax."- Soujiro winked at her, causing her to blush even more.

Everyone proceeded to do whatever they felt like and the moment was completely spoiled. Tsukasa was pissed. It was written all over his face in bright black letters "PISSED". The others in the room were soon able to read it as well and it was getting annoying. He was sitting there glaring at everybody, who destroyed his moment with Makino.

Rui began to laugh hardly again. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy or something. He silently walked over to Makino and leaned over to whisper something to her ear.

"Can you do me a favor?"

(Well, this is it. Stayed up all night to finish it off... and I really had no idea how to end it... TT oh poor me... I suck so much at writing cliffhangers. So no cliffhangers this time! Maybe next chapter or something… well, ja ne! R&R!)


	6. Chapter 5: A walk in the rain

**ATTENTION! This is important,so everyone,before the story read this! **I've only recently noticed that I had put up the wrong chapter as chapter one, the one after the prologue. I accidentally put the same one there and only recently changed into the right one, so please be sure to reread chapter 1 to see if you read the right one, ne:)

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **currently PG13 will not turn to M , hehe :P

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile

Chapter5: A walk in the rain

"Can you do me a favor?"

Tsukushi slowly nodded and didn't expect anything bad to come from Rui. Well, this was Rui after all! But after hearing his request she blushed deep red and immediately stood up from her seat screaming: "What are you…asking of me? NO! I can't do that...it's embarrassing..."

Rui just politely smiled and closed his eyes whispering 'Trust me on this one.'

Tsukasa was indeed interested in what his friend had whispered to her. He watched as she quickly walked over to him with her bangs of hair covering her eyes and her blushing face. He could only see her lips tremble as she quickly approached him. Tsukushi walked over and stopped a few inches away from a seated Tsukasa.

He blinked twice. "Well?"-he managed to say before she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back and gently kissed his neck. Then a long moment afterwards he blushed too and couldn't say anything to her. Her slender arms around his neck were making him feverish.

Tsukushi raised her head with a very red face and yelled at Rui "You said it would make him happier, but he just became silent!" Then a short pause after her she saw Rui smile and point at the man in front of her who took her arm gently and dragged her into his embrace.

She fell softly into his arms and before she could react, he already held her close against him with her arms still around his neck and his face very close to hers grinning as widely as he could.

He touched her nose with his whispering 'I missed you' and making her blush once again.

"Idiot, how could you miss me… I was in this room the whole time…"-she stammered not wanting to show her weakness against his soft words.

"You're the idiot… you were away from me and sat all the way over there.But..."- he smirked at her- "I'm not letting you go again, not if you beg me, not if you scream.. "- he smiled darkly at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" She seemed content with herself, but his only reply was "Not even then. I can always go with you..."-he said seriously.

"Hentai!"-she screamed and tried to free herself from his grasp, but he held her tight.

The others just laughed and thanked Rui for getting rid of that evil glare from their friend. It was so easy to deal with Tsukasa when Makino was around.

Tsukasa nuzzled his head in her neck and closed his eyes and began to speak.

"You know...I really missed you guys. Being together like this and all...you know."

Akira sweat dropped. "Well it's kind of hard to believe anything you say while you're in this position…It sure doesn't seem as if you're talking about us.."

"But we missed you too. It's been too boring without you here. Something's been missing"-Soujiro calmly said.

"It's been too peaceful."- Rui smiled.-"I kind of enjoyed that."

Tsukasa threw him a glare, but they both smiled again. "Although Miss Makino has been making it quite fun for us with her strange way of life. You know how she is"- Soujiro smirked and Tsukasa immediately laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."-he said before receiving a 'hey, what do you mean by that!' from Tsukushi.

"Ne… Makino-chan…do you know what time it is...?"- he shyly said after whispering her name in a way he never did.

She noticed the softness in his voice and it made her happier. Then her brain got the best of her again. 'This idiot! He has the most expensive watch on his wrist and he's asking me?' She sighed. No helping it. She didn't have a watch after all- he did. So she gently took his left hand that held her, twisted it in a way so she could see and whispered to him.

Then his mood completely changed and he remembered something. "Shit, I have an important meeting tomorrow morning! We have to go..."

His friends looked up at him as he lifted himself from the sofa and dragged Tsukushi along. Without even a goodbye he rushed out the door and shut it behind both of them.

The F3 all blinked in unison and looked dumbfounded. Then the door reopened again and they saw an embarrassed Tsukasa and an angry Tsukushi looking at them once again.

"Um... forgot to say... bye."-he said before rushing out again. Tsukushi just bowed gently and smiled at them before closing the door and quickly following her boyfriend through the club.

"Well… that's certainly something..."- Akira said with wide eyes and the other two just nodded. Tsukasa was being as weird as ever. Well, at least he was back.

Meanwhile Tsukasa stormed through the crowd as he felt something missing in his hand. Oh that's right... she was missing! He turned around and saw her a bit behind him. He waited and took her hand firmly into his as he led her to the exit.

"I'm sorry about this. I could have told you sooner that we'd have to leave quite soon, but I simply forgot. Well... you made me forget..."- he blushed and knew without turning around that she was blushing too.

"It's okay... um... well... we stayed long enough... we did dance and... you saw the F4 again…"-she whispered warmly to him and squeezed his hand.

They grabbed their coats and walked through the exit outside but it was very dark and raining heavily. She waited for their car to pull up to the exit but all she heard was Tsukasa silently cursing.

"What's wrong?"- she asked him, but he just slammed his hand against his forehead.

"I forgot that I ordered the driver not to pick us up until four in the morning… and it's quite a few hours before that. I could call him, but I remember having left my phone in the car…This is just great."- he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Calm down Domyouji. I'll just call the others and ask for their cars, ne?"- she immediately dialed Rui's number but all she got was a long signal and no reply. The same with Soujiro and Akira. She could have just entered the club and searched for them, but the fighting spirit in her won over.

"Screw it"- she said and saw him slowly lift his eyes to look at her. "We'll walk!"

He widened his eyes and pointed at the pouring rain a few meters away from the entrance (the entrance had a roof of course ;) "Are you crazy? It's not that close you know… plus we could easily call a taxi!"

"I know we could, but walking will do just fine too... besides I think you've never really enjoyed a walk in the rain, have you? It's really fun! Plus… we'd only walk for a little while... not the whole way. We'll take the train and then walk home from the station again."

Before he could react, she dragged him away from the entrance and into the street with that energetic face of hers.

"Mataku... there really is nothing I can do about you, Makino."- he said and smiled.

As they walked through the empty streets they were soaked wet by the rain but they didn't care. It was quite warm and it didn't matter. It was the moment of being together that was important –or so Tsukushi tried to convince herself through the constant nagging and winning of Tsukasa.

"Do you know how much our clothes cost? We'll never be able to wear them again at this rate… And you know what would happen if someone recognized me on the street? My reputation would be totally ruined! I'm the president of the Domyouji group you know... and of course I could catch a cold! The last time I waited for you in the snow for 4 hours I got sick... remember?"- he yelled at her but she ignored him.

"Hai hai."- she just smiled and tried to block his nagging away. A little further until the train station.

Then all of a sudden the nagging and winning stopped. She hoped he hadn't gotten sick or became mad at her. The rest of the way was silent and neither said a word until they were inside the train.

The doors behind them closed and Tsukushi stopped in front of Tsukasa.

"Listen… I'm sorry… about this. It was a stupid idea… you could get sick and… please just don't be mad at me..."-she whimpered. He just stood there. Silent as before. Her eyes began to water a little. 'Now he really is angry at me… '- she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

Then she heard as he slowly walked in front of her, leaned over and kissed her gently.

She was caught off guard and gasped a little. She blushed as he pulled away slowly.

"Why did you… why did you… stay silent all this time?"- she whispered.

"Well I suddenly realized that complaining was stupid and had the sudden urge to kiss you... but you were walking so energetically that I couldn't find the courage."

"Baka..."- she smiled and brushed his straight wet bangs out of his face. "You could have said so."

He smiled a little at her. "Well you would have called me an idiot and would have said that it was not the right time or place to be doing such things in the middle of the street, ne?"

"You're right about that"- she giggled and pushed him away.

"Huh?"- he exclaimed but she moved away from him.

"It's still not the right time or place. We're in a train. People could see!"- she yelled blushing furiously and sat down in front of him.

"What people?"- Tsukasa yelled back. "The train is empty!"

Then all she did was point a few rows of seats in front of her. Tsukasa angrily turned around and saw a pair of old people smiling and waving at him. He mentally cursed himself.

"Well who cares about them! Damn Makino, don't be so uptight!... I need that kiss… come on… just one more..."- he whispered and leaned closer to her before he was stopped midway by her finger pressed to his lips.

"Not here."- was all she said and crossed her arms.

Tsukasa sighed and positioned himself so that he could put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "If I'm not getting a kiss I shall rest like this until we arrive...I'm really tired…"- he whispered and dozed off.

"Domyouji… don't do this… you can't…"- she blushed furiously looking at the granny and grandpa in front of them still smiling and holding okay signs.

"Shut up."- was all he whispered before dozing off completely. Before she knew it, she fell asleep as well.

Many stops later they were both woken up by a light shake on her shoulder. The granny that was their enthusiastic supporter woke them up saying that this was their stop and that they needed to get off here.

Tsukasa managed to stammer something like "How do you know, grandma?" but all she did was smile and said that she knew who he was and she heard it on tv that their house was on this block.

After bowing and leaving the train the sleepy couple searched for the quickest way to go up from the underground. As they climbed the many stairs that led them into the pouring rain once again they noticed the rain was getting heavier and heavier.

"Maybe I should call a taxi..."- Tsukushi suggested looking at the heavy rain in front of her. Raindrops fell on the ground as hard as needles. Everyone who was smart was somewhere warm and dry. Walking around in this weather was pure madness.

Tsukasa lifted her up in his arms and walked off into the street. "You wanted a walk... so it will be a walk."

"You don't need to do that…Domyouji-kun..."- her wet cheeks turned red.

"Well I AM your _kite _in shining armor after all!"- he stated proudly.

"Baka… you mean _knight_…right?"- she sweat dropped. As always, count on Tsukasa to ruin everything by saying something stupid.

"That's what I said!"- he shouted at her.

He carried her the whole way home and when he finally walked through the door the servants rushed to them with worried looks on their faces.

"The master and miss shouldn't be outside in this weather! Oh my!"- the maids all squealed and seemed restless. It was getting on Tsukasa's nerves.

"Oh, the master will be fine."- a familiar voice said and the pair saw Tama walking over to the restless bunch of maids and servants. They all bowed politely to their superior and moved away.

"Tama!"-Tsukushi gasped and immediately jumped into the elder woman's arms. Tama pushed her away saying "Now now, didn't I teach you any manners, young miss? You are all wet my dear, get a shower and new clothes first before you catch a cold since I'm sure that master didn't put much effort to save you from that."

Tsukasa's face reddened and he immediately shouted "I know very well how to keep her warm! I'd never let anything happen to her, you old hag!" but he was ignored as Tama and several maids already led Tsukushi to the bathroom.

He clutched his fist angrily and the servants around just stared at him. Then without a word he headed towards the bathroom as well.

Tsukushi slowly slipped into the bath. "Agh… it feels so nice after being in that cold rain for so long..."- she stopped to think for a moment. She had to admit that she wasn't cold at all... this whole time he carried her so gently and it was so warm in his arms that she forgot the rain around her.

As she was sinking deeper into the bubbly bath, she heard the door open and Tsukasa walk in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes shot wide open and she screamed. "Idiot! Hentai! Don't you dare to come in here! Get out you pervert... get out!"-she screamed and threw everything she could find in her way: the soap, a bottle of bath salts, the shampoo and everything else. He practically flew out the door and the maid closed the door once again.

She breathed heavily embarrassed by this incident. "That hentai! How could he!"

Then she could hear Tsukasa shouting through the door. "I just mixed up the bathroom! You didn't have to injure me so badly to tell me my mistake!"

"Who would mix up a bathroom, huh? You have about ten bathrooms in here! Why would you enter specifically mine put of all of them!"

Tsukasa cursed and walked away embarrassed. Tsukushi, on the other hand, climbed out of the bath and quickly locked the door. He was sure as hell not coming back here again!

After the bath she entered her giant bedroom and sat down on the bed. Then she lay down on it, but she had other things to do besides sleep. She wanted to take in as much as possible of the things she experienced today. Maybe she'd fall asleep eventually, but not right now.

As she was deep in thought, Tsukushi heard a soft knock on her door. She gently jumped out of bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

In the doorframe Tsukasa stood in his briefs holding a pillow. He was leaning against it supported by one arm and was looking at her face intently which caused her to go a few steps back.

"Domyouji... what are you doing here at this hour?"-she stammered unable to take her eyes from his intent gaze.

"I can't… fall asleep alone."- he paused after not receiving the expected push or shout from her. "I've been sleeping next to you for the past month and ... I can't… I can't fall asleep alone. I need you… or else I can't sleep."-he softly whispered to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Um… but Domyouji..."-her mind and heart were struggling. She knew it was too fast this way. Maybe he had slept next to her, but she was not aware of it... and… this was… too soon…right?

"Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor. As long as I sleep in the same room as you...ne?"- he gave her a puppy eye look that she couldn't refuse. Plus, this sounded acceptable.

She gently nodded and allowed him to enter. She gave him a blanket and he lied down on the floor, resting his head on a pillow. "Goodnight" both of them whispered before turning the lights off.

A few minutes passed and Tsukushi was feeling guilty. This was the man she loved, but she could not get over herself and let him sleep in the same bed as her. This was a very big bed and they wouldn't even be touching… her common sense was leaving her. She shook her head in disbelief: how could she be thinking like that? It was okay like this- she told herself. But the truth was, that her mind was telling her that it must be so cold and lonely down there on the floor. And it was really not comfortable. Maybe... maybe she should just ask him to sleep in the same bed on the other side... ne? What could it hurt?

'Damn those thoughts! No…it's wrong….it's…'-she tried to convince herself but her mind gave into her heart. 'He is cold and uncomfortable down there! He'd probably get cramps from sleeping like this... he isn't used to it…'

As she struggled with herself, she heard a soft noise and then felt as someone slipped under the covers and hugged her from behind. She blushed bright red and froze.

Tsukasa leaned to her ear, brushed it gently with his lips and whispered: "I lied. I guess I can only sleep with you in my arms... so you'll just have to bear with me."-he smirked and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck before kissing it gently.

"Just for one night…ne?"-he whispered and Tsukushi nodded. Her head screamed that this is wrong, but her heart gave into him too quickly. Sleep overcame any doubts that filled her mind.

(well... the end of this chapter. Honestly, this was written in a different time then I wrote my other chapters... and I feel tired… couldn't write for very long though... didn't have any idea what to write… and my pc has been striking… and I've started a drawing too... well lots of things started pilling up... But I decided to write this weekend, so there ya have it. Not a good chapter, but at least something…ne? R&R I appreciate it greatly!"


	7. Chapter 6:Reverse

**Title**: Still here

**Rating**: currently PG13

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Author**: Idile

Chapter6: Reverse

"Just for one night…ne?"-he whispered and Tsukushi nodded. Her head screamed that this is wrong, but her heart gave into him too quickly. Sleep overcame any doubts that filled her mind.

On the other side of the bed was a wide eyed Tsukasa- satisfied, but still unable to believe of what he had just done. Thoughts of the previous events that took place that night were running around in his head. "I can't believe…this actually worked...Nishikado sure knows his business…"

A few hours ago Tsukasa had just taken a shower and was walking around in circles, waiting for his dark-haired girl to finish as well. As he was nervously pacing along the hallway that separated their bathrooms, he suddenly heard something ringing in the pocket of his bathrobe. He was confused and annoyed at the same time to find a phone in his pocket as he could clearly not remember when he put it there. Angrily he pushed the answer button and yelled: 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?'

"Oy, oy Tsukasa! There is no need to shout when you answer the phone, you _could _try to be polite, you know. Did that possibility ever cross your mind?"- Soujiro said sarcastically at the other end of the phone.-" Anyway, now that I've received my wonderful hearing back, I wanted to ask ya if you got home okay. Were you able to get a ride home?"

Tsukasa's expression softened as he sleepishly rubbed his eyes. "Not really...but it's ok. It was kinda fun anyway, even if we did end up soaked."- he chuckled.-"She did look cute though.."

There was a long silence at the end of the other line then he heard Soujiro and now Akira too silently giggling. After another pause Soujiro could be heard again: "Ok ok…we see you're still in _that _phase. But have you thought about… taking the next step?"- The Nishikado boy slyly said. As he received nothing but a confussed silent 'um...' from his friend, he knew where to carry on. "Well… you do want to be 'closer' with her, don't you..?" Tsukasa blushed furiously and even though Soujiro wasn't there, he was an expert at mind-reading and already knew the reaction. "Well..." -Soujiro continued.-"just go to her and tell her that you want to spend the night with her." Tsukasa tried to struggle, but bedazzled by the thought of holding her close he didn't think, dropped his bathrobe on the floor, being left only covered in a towel, and immediately walked into Tsukushi's bathroom.

What Soujiro and Akira stuck to the phone could hear was a screaming Tsukushi shouting "Idiot! Hentai! Don't you dare to come in here! Get out you pervert... get out!", then a lot of things hitting something, a quickly shut door and the heavy breathing of Tsukasa.

"Um..Tsuka.." –Soujiro began, but was immediately cut off.

"WHAT THE #$& MADE YOU THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA??"- Domyouji screamed at the top of his lungs at the cell phone. The servants in the hallway didn't stay too long in his presence and immediately decided to do something else, as long as it was far away from the angry Mr.Domyouji. Angrily, the young master looked around and found the halls to be strangely empty… He just shrugged it off and decided that it was something he didn't care about.

"..Out of curiosity, you didn't just walk in on her bathing, did you?This is an interesting way to get a girl to sleep with you, but what I mean was something different. You need to think about timing! I meant to do that in the evening, when she's eating dinner, or when you meet her to say goodnight or so…"- Soujiro sighed.

Akira took over the phone: "But this was an interesting variant too"- the boy was laughing the hardest he had that week.- "You sure have a way of doing things _your _way…"- now both of the bishonen were laughing, while Tsukasa was just getting mad at himself and his friends.

He was about to throw his cell phone on the floor, but before he could, he heard a gentle voice at the other end of the line. "Tsukasa…you still here?"- Rui gently spoke and Domyouji only whispered "mhm" in return.

"Daijoubu. You don't have to do anything they say...keeping… keeping your own pace is always a good way to go forward. Don't rush things too much… keep them slow and steady, ne?" – the brown haired friend gently advised. "Well, gambate. Ja ne."

Tsukasa ended the call and put his phone on the bed. He changed into his sleeping shorts and gently walked towards her room. Before knocking, he just stood in front of her door for a few moments and pressed his forehead against it silently listening to the soft noises inside. He could hear her walking about, changing, talking to herself, laughing…

He sighed. This was the wall between him and her tonight- so cold, so thick… Like the wall that was around his family, separating him and them every time. He just wanted not to be alone, to feel someone next to him one night, someone, whom he needed very much, someone who he saw next to him every night anyhow.

He gently knocked on the door and soon he saw her beautifully looking straight at him with a surprised look. He wasn't going to lie to her, be all romantic or sweep her off her feet like Soujiro or Akira would. He wouldn't take her in his arms silently and just hold her without a word, like Rui would. He was, who he was… he was lonely and honest. He needed her and so he told her that, without any sugar coating on it.

"Domyouji... what are you doing here at this hour?"-she stammered unable to take her eyes from his intent gaze.

"I can't… fall asleep alone."- he paused after not receiving the expected push or shout from her. "I've been sleeping next to you for the past month and ... I can't… I can't fall asleep alone. I need you… or else I can't sleep."-he softly whispered to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Um… but Domyouji..."- she whispered and her mind seemed to fight the idea. He ended her struggle by saying: "Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor. As long as I sleep in the same room as you...ne?"- he gave her a puppy eye look that she couldn't refuse.

He put the pillow on the ground and took a blanket to cover himself. They both said their "goodnights" and turned the lights off. The seconds he spent on the floor just looking at her back seemed endless. Her back was calling him, his finger ached to touch her, to feel her skin against his fingers. When his body refused to listen to his mind, he jumped up and snuggled into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, letting the feeling of her skin and the scent of her hair sink into him. He felt immediately as she tensed up and began to struggle.

Tsukasa leaned to her ear, brushed it gently with his lips and whispered: "I lied. I guess I can only sleep with you in my arms... so you'll just have to bear with me."-he smirked and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck before kissing it gently.

"Just for one night…ne?"-he whispered and Tsukushi nodded. They drifted to sleep soon after that.

The next morning started unexpectedly. Domyouji awoke from his sleep, or was rather awoken by noises outside the bedroom door. When he couldn't take it anymore, he gently walked out of bed and went to see what was going on. As he looked through the door, he saw maids rushing about and butlers panicking everywhere in the hallway and, possibly, in the whole house. He silently called for one of the maids and she ran up to him all exhausted and worried.

"Oh Mr. Domyouji!!!! WE have been looking everywhere for you... you were not in your room and we couldn't find you so..."- she was almost in tears as Tsukasa was looking at her strangely.

"I am FINE! Stop worrying so much. I just slept in this bedroom tonight, so please stop this commotion and let me continue my rest!"- he shouted and slammed the door shut.

The maid seemed confussed for a moment. She couldn't understand why they hadn't looked in this bedroom… Then it came to her. It was the lady's master bedroom! Oh… so that means… !! She blushed immediately and rushed to the halls to tell everyone that the master had been found.

Tsukasa was really pleased to find that Makino was still asleep. As he climbed into the bed again, she rolled on her side so that she was facing him. With one arm he supported himself and with the other he gently caressed her face. He was so caught up in her, that he didn't notice when she started to wake. She opened her eyes briefly, saw the lovely caring expression on Domyouji's face and blushed bright pink. He was watching her in her sleep… She blushed even redder. "Ohayo...Domyouji-kun..."- she whispered softly, turning her eyes to look away from his intent gaze. "Ohayo, Makino." He simply replied and pulled her closer to him. She tried to struggle saying: "Hey, what will the servants think when they see us like this..?.. I don't..."

"To hell with them. Who cares what they think?"- Domyouji replied proudly. "I Am the master here, they serve me, so they don't have the right to say anything."

"Oh, I forgot, you were the GREAT DOMYOUJI-SAMA. But I am NOT you and I care what they think, so… get out!"- she screamed blushing furiously and accidentally punched him so hard, that he flew out of the bed and landed on the floor.

Domyouji put a hand on his head and angrily replied: " Well you should stop thinking about what other people think. What's important is what we think. And I think that I am allowed to stay in bed with you for as long as I wish..."

"YOU may think that, but I don't. So get out please."- she pouted and he could not say anymore. Thus he decided it was best to take a shower and decide on his actions later on.

During breakfast they were seated against each other in the opposite ends of the table, which was very long. Too long if you'd ask anyone. The brown haired girl tried to sit quietly at the table, but could barely keep her nerves. Then she slammed her fist into the table, stood up and stomped off to the other end of the table. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Domyouji. He just sat there, blinking. She smiled brightly stating, that she found this table to be very cold and the distance too big.

"In my family, we have always eaten very close to each other and the table was always very small. Dad would always say how he'd try to drink that beer bottle for a few more days. Susumu would always smile and laugh and say how he is going to try and enter the school with the cheapest fees and Mom would always smile and support each one of us."

Tsukasa looked down at his food sadly, but kept his composure. "My family… either sat at different tables, or the table would be so long, that we could barely see each other. I don't remember a time when someone sat next to me and ate. I've always been alone."

The mood was a bit sad around them, but it soon changed, when Tsukushi started to eat her food. She tried to eat politely, but with every bite she would become more and more ecstatic and squeal how tasty everything was with a full mouth. Tsukasa tried to tell her to behave with proper table manners, but she wouldn't listen.

He remained cool and ate properly following every rule of table etiquette he knew. Tsukushi was tired of his perfect manners and had an evil idea. She smiled at him and took a piece of meat with the chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth saying: "isn't this delicious?" Then she pressed one against his cheek and giggled . "Ah… so who is the one without manners know?" Tsukasa seemed mad and the girl squealed. This was war! Tsukasa took a bit of food and pressed the part dipped into sauce against her nose saying: "ah, but I'm not the one with sauce on my nose."

Tsukushi took another bite with the chopsticks as did Tsukasa, they fought each other, making each other dirty with food, until they finally ended up on the floor, with Tsukasa on top of Tsukushi and threatening her with a saucy piece of meat. All dirty and sticky, but happy, they stayed in this position, and then Tsukasa suddenly leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Both of their hearts beat fast but neither wanted to stop. All the servants had left the room again, understanding the need for privacy in this occasion.

"Well this is a pose we've already seen, Tsukasa, Makino. Why don't you try something new?"- Akira snickered and looked down at them. Soujiro and Rui both smiled as well.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi pulled away and tried to wipe the food off of their faces.

"Well now, that you've finished, we have a surprise for you."- Soujiro winked.

(Tam tam tam tam..? Well In my opinion, there is no cliffhanger, yet again.. sorry guys for making you wait so long! I really appreciate the feedback It makes me smile whenever I get a comment  It's just so nice of you guys to find time for these small things.. sigh.. well hopefully, I'll soon have time for another chapter. Have to make it up to you somehow,ne? Have a nice day :P Oh and R&R ;)


	8. Chapter 7: some fun in the sun and

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile-chan desu!

Chapter7: Some fun in the sun and an unexpected meeting

(Before reading please be warned that I've made this chapter twice as long as the others and I hope my fans will appreciate this and read it nonetheless even if it is long… Oh and obviously the characters don't belong to me, but to their rightful owner so please don't sue this poor writer for making up her own stories with them ;))

"Well this is a pose we've already seen, Tsukasa, Makino. Why don't you try something new?"- Akira snickered and looked down at them. Soujiro and Rui both smiled as well.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi pulled away and tried to wipe the food off of their faces.

"Well now, that you've finished, we have a surprise for you."- Soujiro winked.

Both looked up and starred at them.

"What is it?"- Tsukushi stuttered a bit, then noticed something strange- Tsukasa's hand was on her behind (by accident of course) and it seemed as though Tsukasa hadn't noticed that. Tsukushi's face grew redder and redder and the oblivious Tsukasa wasn't able to prepare himself for what was coming to him. "Where.. is your.. HAND???"- Tsukushi whispered twitching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"- Domyouji blinked innocently and then looked at his left hand (it seemed fine on the ground) and then at his right hand and realized what was coming… a second before he got smacked across the face and fell on the ground unconscious.

"My my... Makino! You didn't have to hit the poor guy that hard! He has some right to touch his girl in special places, desu ne?"- Soujiro smiled at her before receiving a shove on the shoulder from Akira with a whisper 'It's Makino, remember?'

Tsukasa slowly regained consciousness and Rui finally told them the news. "We're going to Spain for a vacation."

Tsukushi jumped up immediately "Spain?? But it's so far away!.. Oh I'll see if I've saved enough for a trip! Living here I've not been able to go to work and..."- but was interrupted immediately.

"Baka! Of course I'm paying! How can you even think of paying for yourself? Heck, I'll even pay for your friends. Yuki-chan and that hyperactive friend of hers are in need of a vacation too, aren't they? Well tell them to come too." – Tsukasa stated matter of factly while rubbing his sore cheek. "You didn't have to hit me that hard ya know.."

Tsukasa looked around frantically, but couldn't see the girl anywhere. Rui simply smirked and pointed towards the door. "A bit late with our reactions, aren't we?" – he smiled at his friend and assisted the confused man stand up.

"She said she had to go through her wardrobe and pack. And since she said that the wardrobe was endless- it would probably take her long to even find a bathing suit there."- Akira simply said. "So that means we have some time…and you promised to call Yuki-chan and Kazuya-kun and invite them too."- Soujiro pointed out.

"Did I now?" All of his friends nodded and he could do nothing else but hold true to his word.

A lot of hours later… they were already all at the airport: Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Rui, Soujiro with a few girls, Akira with an older female companion, Yuki and Kazuya.

Everything would have went smoothly, except a problem occurred with the Domyouji jet and they had to postpone their journey an hour or so. Tsukasa, of course, was infuriated. He kept shouting at lady at the reservation desk (how is that place called???) and even Tsukushi was unable to make him calm down.

"How DARE you do this to me? Do you have any idea who I am?? I could fire your ass before you..." – he was shouting at the poor woman before being smacked on the head by a Louis Vitton purse. Behind him stood a beautiful tall raven-haired woman in a designer dress.

"Tsubaki-san!"- Tsukushi exclaimed and was greeted by a very warm smile from the taller woman. "Hi, Yomogi-chan!"- Tsubaki said before running towards the smaller girl and hugging her very very tight. Tsukushi sweat dropped. "It's Tsukushi..."

"Oh, pardon me, I know that."- she grinned before directing her attention to Tsukasa, walking towards him and dragging him by his ear towards the waiting group of friends. "You can't even behave in an airport, can you baka otouto??"- she shouted at him and scared everyone at the airport half to death.

"But onee-san…"- The boy tried to struggle but couldn't escape his sister's grip. "No buts, Tsukasa! I could hear you all the way from the other end of the airport! Stop making a scene." Tsukasa gave in and she released him. He silently rubbed his ear and sat down near Tsukushi looking like a cute little lost puppy. She couldn't help but smile at him and hold his hand in hers. Tsukasa immediately forgot all his troubles and was grinning like an idiot at the gesture.

"Oh… by the way… what are you all doing here?"- she grinned at the group.

"We were going to Spain... but something happened to Domyouji's plane and we can't go at the moment. We have to wait."- Rui simply stated. "And… Tsukasa refuses to take any other plane but his own. "- Soujiro continued. "…even though we have planes too."-Akira finished.

Tsubaki got all excited. "Spain, huh? What a great idea! I'm coming too!"- she exclaimed happily. Her bodyguards finally caught up with her all panting and huffing. One of them whispered something to her about having business here and so on, but she waved him off saying "I can do what I want with my time! Business can wait".

"Oh and we'll take my plane then. And I won't accept a 'no' from you, Tsukasa-kun."- She winked at her younger brother and took them all towards her plane.

In the plane everyone was pretty content except Tsukasa, who just kept his lead low whispering: 'this is such and embarrassment being flown by your own sister... ' Tsukushi was just sweat dropping and smiling politely at him. Then she turned around to look and saw that Rui was the only one sitting all alone in the far back. She immediately rose from her seat and walked slowly to the end of the isle and sat down next to her friend.

Rui didn't notice her for a moment as he was looking through the window longingly. "Hanazawa Rui? Hi there"- she smiled at him with her warm smile and received one in returned from a dazed Rui.

"When I was little… I believed that once you were up in the clouds you could see everyone from up there…foolish, isn't it?"- Rui sighted.

"That's so cute. But it's not untrue, you know. You can see everyone- you just have to be at the right place, ne?"- she giggled cutely at him and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Am I not going to be killed by someone because you came here..?"- the brown haired bishonen said as they both looked a few rows forward and saw a glaring Tsukasa with little flames in his eyes.

"Daijoubu. He won't die without me"- Tsukushi said firmly. "So… she hasn't returned like she promised… has she?"- she whispered silently.

Rui just shook his head looking out the window. Tsukushi weakly smiled and lowered her head a little. "And how have you been…? You ok..?"

"I'm… used to it... I guess… Shizuka is just… Shizuka. She needs her space…"- he softy almost inaudibly answered.

"You know what I think? I think that in the end… the people, who are bound to be together, end up together. It's never easy…but after everything it is worth the wait…" - she said blushing a little and grinning at him. Rui couldn't help but blush a little in return before reminding her of the jealous guy a few rows away from them.

"You better go or I might not live to see the end of this flight."-Rui calmly told the girl and she sweat dropped before hugging him and rising from her seat.

"You sure you're gonna be okay alone here?"- she asked.

"Oh I think I'm going to be better than the ragging fireball over there, so just go ahead."

Tsukushi just nodded and walked slowly back to her seat finding a very enraged and restless Tsukasa waiting for her.

"What took you sooooo long???? You left me here all alone… and went to Rui..!! How could you..."- Domyouji shouted before she slowly sat down next to him and put his head on his shoulder while blushing. "I'm sorry... but can we please… argue another time? I'm just so sleepy somehow..."

Domyouji's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her, moving her head to his chest. "Sleep a little, my girl."- he softly whispered and smelled her hair. "You have a few hours before we land."

She just nodded and dozed off.

As Tsukasa was holding her and sitting quietly, his sister walked up to them. "Ara..? I came here because I thought I might have a chance to steal her away from you for a while, but it seems that you're holding her too tightly, ne?"- Tsubaki leaned in to whisper to Tsukasa: "Hold her close, Tsukasa. I'm afraid this time... okaa-sama is not going to stay still as she has all this time."

"Wake up, sleepyhead, we've landed."- the dark haired youth whispered to Tsukushi and caused the girl to yawn and stretch a bit.

"Waah... I slept so well! Eeto... Domyouji... you can let me go... we have to walk towards the exit soon, ne?"- the blushing girl whispered.

Domyouji just shook his head and pouted: "Don't want to. Just a few more minutes..." – but his wish didn't last long when everyone walked past them and each one of the guys shook his arm as they went and so, in the end, he had to stand up and let her go.

As they climbed down the stairs from the airplane a few limousines already awaited them and of course each one of them drove off to the hotel. As they drove in the street she noticed a lot of beautiful hotels and it seemed as though they were heading to one of those big hotels that all seemed glamorous and interesting.

"Hey, are we going to be staying in one of these hotels?"- the brown haired girl asked the proud Domyouji youth.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! We have our own line of hotels around the world you know! We aren't going anywhere else than one of our hotels."- he smiled at her.- "Oh and there it is,"- he showed her a great building in front of them. The sign said "Domyouji no hana - ". And of course the girl could be nothing but speechless. It was near the sea, had all possible luxuries and was at least ten stories high.

As they climbed out Tsukushi wondered whether he was doing it Domyouji fashion and booked the best rooms as usual or whether he did it normally for once- getting average rooms, that she would be more comfortable in staying. Soujiro could not suppress his laughter.

"She knows you well alright."-he said as Tsukasa blushed and turned his eyes away.-"This guy here wanted to book the entire hotel, but then we reasoned him into only booking one floor."

"A whole floor for us???"- she exclaimed but knew it was pointless to reason with him, so she simply gave in and followed everyone into the hotel.

"Aah... finally we're here!"- Tsubaki smiled and searched the room for Tsukushi. "Ne, Tsukushi-chan, you're staying in the room together with me, ne? I'll be so lonely staying alone! And I'm not leaving you with that wolf I call my brother!"-she grinned before pointing a finger at the raging Domyouji.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WOLF"???"- Tsukasa shouted until he remembered where and who he was.

"I was hoping... that Tsukushi-chan would stay with me... it's been so long since we last saw each other..."- Yuki shyly said as she walked up to the girl.

Akira pointed at the strangely looking Tsukasa at their side. He was pretending to be composed, but was obviously annoyed so they wanted to tease him some more and both walked over to Tsukushi saying that they both want her to stay with them instead. That was when Tsukasa lost it. He walked up slowly and took her into his arms bridal style before gently walking away towards one of the elevators.

"You can just decide who you want to stay with without us. We're going up to our sweet."- he stated before the doors of the elevator closed in front of them.

Tsukushi was bewildered and surprised by this. She could feel his warmth and his heart beating rapidly against her and the smell of his cologne made her dizzy. As she gathered her courage and looked up at her savior, she saw that his eyes were covered by his bangs and his face was in deep red crimson. She smiled to herself thinking that it must have taken a lot of courage to do that in front of everyone. So he wasn't as mature yet as she had thought – and thank god for that.

She never said a word to him until they reached their room. Then she was gently let down on the floor and she awed the surroundings.

"Domyouji, this is huge!!! I don't know if I can be comfortable staying here... it's just... too much!"- she whispered while plastering herself to the window that showed a beautiful view of the beach.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, burying his nose in her hair.

"It's ok... you deserve the best. But... ano... I hope you don't mind that we have to share the bed... the suites are like this... they only have one big bed in the room..."- he shyly said and hoped she wouldn't tell him to get another bed in here.

"Um... it's ok... the bed is big enough... as long as we sleep on different sides."- she panicked a bit and couldn't figure out why she gave in so easily. Was it the smell of his cologne that dimmed her senses?

Tsukasa almost made a jump in the air as he heard this.

"Great! Now I'll leave into that room other there and change. You should too. We all agreed to go to the beach when we arrive. I'll meet you downstairs."- he said and quickly walked over to his dressing room closing his door behind him and exhaling while blushing furiously.

"Calm down Tsukasa... it's normal to sleep together… you already managed to- one time. This should be no problem... no problem at all... no problem... "- ash he continued to talk to himself he just became redder and redder. "Geez... if it's going to be like this she'll kick me to Rui's room... she'll think I'm a pervert or something!"

As Tsukasa continued to talk to himself he heard a soft knock on his dressing room door and opened it to find his affection in front of him. This caused him to stumble and become extremely nervous. Had she heard him??

"Ano... if you're here about the bed then it's fine as you w..."- he quickly stuttered before noticing her shaking her head and looking at him cutely. "Oh… then... what is it, Makino...?"

She motioned for him to bend over. He complied and received a soft kiss on the lips before she pushed him off and closed the door again.

Dumbfounded he stood and was looking at the door. Then he heard a soft whisper which made him smile "I just missed you." He decided after that that it wouldn't be as hard as he thought to stay in the same bed with her without thinking anything he shouldn't.

After Tsukushi changed, she walked downstairs and searched for a way to go to the beach. She was lucky enough to find a Japanese hotel staff member who offered to show her the way.

She didn't have to go very far as the beach was very close to the hotel. Tsukushi saw her friends on a private beach right in front and ran up to them. The girls were bathing in the sun and the guys were talking about some business things, where Tsukasa was proudly explaining his new business strategies. Rui just sat there with a book and Kazuya with Yuki were having fun in the water. Tsukushi sat down on a chair under an umbrella next to Tsubaki and sighed. Then she pulled out a volleyball and threw it to Rui.

"Go play a bit, guys. It's boring to just sit there and discuss business matters, ne?"- she smiled a genuine smile at the surprised Rui, who put down his book and stood up along with his friends.

"It's way too childish for the Domyouji heir to be playing volleyball..."- Tsukasa proudly stated before being dragged to the court by Akira.

"You need your exercise too, Tsukasa."- he smiled and they began to play.

The boys were doing pretty well playing volleyball- looking like pros, as they do in anything they do. But as Tsukushi walked up to them with Tsubaki, Tsukasa utterly froze blushing and just stood there without moving. Which, not surprisingly, ended up with him getting him by the ball. He simply fell on the sand without even blinking.

Rui sweat dropped. Soujiro and Akira laughed like hell. Tsukasa had not yet seen Tsukushi in a bikini and it obviously made him happy.

"Oy, Makino! Looks like your red little swimsuit made the great Domyouji fall. Good job, Makino... seriously!"- Soujiro continued to laugh.

Tsukushi became uncomfortable. "Huh? Um... I knew I should have put something different on... I'll go change."- she said confused but was pulled over to the court by Tsubaki who just waved it off.

"Don't mind him! This is super cute! Oh and you know what, I think we should have a game of volleyball where everyone can play. I still haven't forgiven you Tsukasa for taking Tsukushi to be in your room!"

Tsukasa regained his composure and stood up with his regular determination. "You're on, nee-san!"- he smirked at her before looking at Tsukushi and then turning his eyes away in embarrassment.

"Okay then... I suggest we choose our teams?"- Tsukushi simply said and asked the others to join them.

And the following teams were: team Tsubaki- Tsubaki, Tsukushi, Rui, Yuki, Kazuya. And team Tsukasa: Tsukasa, Soujiro, Akira, and two girls that the guys brought with them.

So when finally the teams stood facing each other, the game began. If you were a bystander who had to choose a winning team, it wouldn't have been too hard. Tsukasa's team had three professional players along with two females, who seemed competent enough in this field. Tsubaki's team, on the other hand, had Rui- who looked as if he wasn't all too interested, Tsubaki - who seemed too strong for her own good, Tsukushi, who just enjoyed the game without thinking of winning, and Yuki and Kazuya... well, no comment here needed. The game however turned a lot more interesting.

At first it was only a battle between the three guys on one team and Tsubaki and Rui on the other, but the Domyouji female had a few things she could use in this battle. First she tried to make it so Tsukasa would have to hit the ball that Tsukushi hit before and since he had to look at her, he'd always end up embarrassed and being hit by it on the head or some other place of his body. Then, she made Yuki pretend that she hurt her hands by hitting the fast balls that Akira and Soujiro sent her so the two womanizers could do nothing but lighten the hits, which made it easy for Rui to give a quick reply and send the ball flying in the other side of the net. So with great battle strategies- Tsubaki's team won 30: 16.

After the game they all decided to go for a swim except for a very bruised Domyouji, who decided to stay under his umbrella and heal his wounds. He ended up getting hit pretty badly because of that bikini of hers. He was just too unprepared for it.

As Tsukasa put some cream on he noticed one of his workers talking to Tsukushi nonchalantly on the beach. This was enough to make his blood boil. He stomped over there, took his arm protectively over her waist and dragged her away from the still talking hotel staff member. Before giving him a look that said : "Talk to her again and you're as good as dead."

"Domyouji... what happened? I thought you wanted to stay on the beach and relax?" – the confused Tsukushi muttered.

"I changed my mind."- he simply and coolly stated. And ran into the water.

A few hours later everyone returned to the hotel and ate. Sadly without Tsukasa, who had been called concerning business matters with a very important client in the other part of Spain. So dinner was unusually quiet and calm.

Tsukushi sat on her bed looking out the window and hoping that he would return that night, not the next day. It was unusually calm without him. She looked at the ground and wondered if she should wait for him or change into her pajamas. It was very hot here- the nights in Japan had never been so hot, so she wasn't sure what to wear. She decided it was best to find something light, so she flipped through her clothes and found a cute white top with straps and some very short blue shorts made out of cotton.

She lay in her bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't close her eyes. She looked at the watch and it was 2 a.m. She sighted, obviously tired and frustrated about this situation and sat down on her bed again. Then she heard footsteps outside the door and hoped it was Tsukasa. She heard the door somewhere near unlocking and was obviously disappointed. Then she saw as the doors to Tsukasa's changing room opened and Tsukasa came out in his boxers yawning and stretching, trying to be quiet. 'Baka!'- she thought-'there's probably another door to his changing room... why didn't I think of that?!'- she mentally sweat dropped and smiled at him. "Welcome back, Domyouji."

He seemed surprised. "Were you waiting for me?"- he asked her but she shook her head.

"No. I just couldn't sleep."-she lowered her head blushing before being covered in a tight hug in his strong arms.

"I missed you Makino", - he sweetly said and made her heart skip.

"Me too, Tsukasa..."- she whispered to him and he immediately pulled away blushing furiously. This was the first time she had called his name.

"Ano... let's sleep...ne?"- he said before going to the other side of the bed.

"What made you come back so quickly..? You could have slept there and be back in the morning..."- Tsukushi stated.

"I wanted to see your short pajamas."- he said teasingly.

"HENTAI"- she yelled and pointed to the door. "Go sleep with someone else, I'm not up for your games!"- she was obviously embarrassed about this small comment.

He didn't say anything but just pulled her under the covers to himself and kissed her. She didn't say anything more, but just caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. He kissed the hand that caressed him and pulled her closer, making their bodies touch. Then he softly kissed her neck, smirking when she let out a giggle or a gasp.

The next morning everyone was extremely surprised by the two lovebirds not talking at all and just overall avoiding each other. It seemed strange to everyone else that they would avoid each other. Also, each time their hand would accidentally touch, they'd look up at each other, blush and turn their eyes away like little kids.

"Hm... if I didn't know any better.. I'd say you've done 'it'."- Soujiro bluntly said and saw the two immediately become as red as tomatoes and heavily shake their heads.

Akira laughed and Rui simply smiled not raising his eyes from his breakfast.

"I knew it! You have done it!! Congratulations Tsukasa on becoming a real man!"- Akira smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Tsukushi immediately excused herself and ran to the bathroom, followed by Yuki and Tsubaki.

After being left alone, the F4 had matters to discuss with their friend.

"So, how did it come to that?"- Soujiro bluntly asked, heavily smirking at his friend.

Tsukasa smiled while blushing and thought about it before saying anything. "I don't know... it just did."

"Well, how was it?"- Akira.

"...amazing..."- he could only stutter while blushing even harder.

"You didn't hurt her...did you?"- Rui finally spoke up.

"I could have never done that. I tried to be as gentle as I could..."- he honestly said.

"then... omedetou"- Rui smiled at his friend.

Meantime, in the bathroom Tsukushi tried to breathe heavily and relax. Why was everyone making such a big deal out of this?? This wasn't their business... And how did it come to that? She remembered the previous night and could only remember his enticing scent and his soft touches and could not find anything wrong with what they did. It had been so natural from there on it didn't make sense to her. Her mind was protesting and on the other hand it was being happy. What side would win, she wondered.

The two girls that followed her there came up to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Tsukushi-chan, it's a big step for the both of you."-Yuki kindly smiled.

"My stupid brother hasn't forced you to or hurt you, has he?"- Tsubaki possessively inquired.

Tsukushi just waved her hands in front of her. "No, no he did not! He was very soft and gentle and..."- she blushed again.

"Oh, I see. That's great then! Except I feel bad having failed to protect you from that wolf"- the older woman laughed and made Tsukushi laugh too.

When she returned, they still kept their blushed, but now they locked hands together and didn't let each other go the entire day.

The vacation passed calmly after that- it wasn't as long as they had planned because all of the F4 were quickly asked to return to work. Thus everyone simply decided to postpone this to another time.

Tsukushi felt lonely when she stepped out of the car that drove her home. Tsukasa had left without her and wouldn't be back at least for another two days. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed her surroundings. When she finally lifted her gaze she noticed she was in front of a big black building made out of glass with the name "Domyouji corp." on it instead of at the front entrance of their house. She wondered if Tsukasa had forgotten to tell her something before he left.

"You're being awaited on the top floor"- the driver stated and she nodded. Then the brown haired girl simply walked on forward with three bodyguards following her.

She was puzzled as to why her love had insisted on her being followed. He refused her pleas when she said it wasn't necessary and stated that he wasn't taking any chances- Makino Tsukushi was always prone to kidnappings and other dangerous things that got both of them into a mess. Now that he was the chief of the Domyouji corp. the list of his enemies wasn't getting any smaller.

The four reached the top floor, but two men at the door politely asked her bodyguards to wait outside. She nodded and the three tall men didn't protest.

When she entered through the door she gasped and couldn't mutter a word. She was met by the pair of eyes that had never held any sympathy for her. A calm smile framing that well kept beautiful but stern face.

"Good evening, Makino-san. It's been quite some time since our last meeting. "

The poor girl was frozen for a second but quickly regained her composure, remembering that cowering was not the way to go through this. Whatever may come, she would be prepared- or so she thought before she heard the door open up behind her and her exact double walking in.

The devilish woman smiled even wider and spoke again.

"Makino Tsukushi meet…- Makino Tsukushi..."

TO BE CONTINUED

(well finally I got to the cliffhanger that I've been planning since the beginning of the story! Woohoo! Took me some time to get to that, but nonetheless I hope you like it :) As you've noticed I made this chapter twice as long- that's simply cause it couldn't really be cut in the middle. I'm overly satisfied with this chapter as I finally managed to reach the point I wished. The story from here on is more or less planned but if a good idea pops into my head, I might use it. Please write me your reviews, ideas what you think is going to happen next or what you want to happen next! I'll be eagerly waiting!!!)


	9. Chapter 8:A hard decision

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile-chan

Chapter8: A hard decision

"Makino Tsukushi meet…- Makino Tsukushi..."- was the sentence she heard, before her mind went completely blank and she slowly turned around and looked at her duplicate. She could feel her body starting to tremble as various things came to her mind of what was going to happen next. Was she going to be kidnapped? Killed? No one would notice- since there her complete double stood! She wasn't going to give up without a fight- this was absurd!!

The older woman felt the girl tense up and slightly smiled.

"Do not worry, nothing will be forced on you. The decision will be up to you on the offer that I have prepared for you."

The dark haired girl felt a bit better but didn't let her guard down. This was not going to be easy.

"If I may speak, Domyouji-sama?"- the smilling Makino duplicate asked and after a nod from her superior, continued speaking. "If you have any doubts about my competence, Makino-san, then I assure you that I am both well informed about your past and about the way you are. I have been taught to act and dress like you and I can become you easily."

"That is right. Of course, there are some personal things that you will have to teach her how to interact with Tsukasa, but that should not be a big problem."- Mrs.Domyouji spoke.

"What the hell are you people talking about?? You're saying that it's so easy to replace me? This is beyond humiliating... I'm not a thing you can just replace! I'm a person... I'm someone who loves Tsukasa very much and who would give up anything to make him happy! You can't replace that so easily!!"- she began to shout not able to control her anger.

"There is no need to raise your voice, Miss. I am well aware that these 'feelings' you are speaking of are very precious to you and that is not something I am going to interfere with. However, one thing has caught my attention and that is why I have come to the conclusion that this is the only way to make my mind rest of this matter. The thing is... that I am sure that my boy is going to propose to you, Miss Makino."

"Whaaaaaaaat???"- she almost fell over after hearing that. - "You can't be serious... he wouldn't do that so soon...and..."- she stuttered blushing.

"I am positive, my dear. However... since he is that serious, I couldn't stop thinking what was it that drew him to you… this has been continuing for quite a while and I've been wondering all this time what exactly you have that he needs this much. I just wanted to check if this so called bond you have really exists based on your 'feelings' or if it's just a simple physical attraction. That is why... I found a girl that is physically very similar to you and with a bit of help made her into you. And after explaining all of this..."- she paused for a moment to look into the younger woman's eyes and smile as her own smile was replaced with a serious look. "I propose something that would profit you as well. I want to test this bond of yours. You shall be replaced with Reina for four months with video surveillance that will allow you to see how things are going there. If Tsukasa notices that it's not you after these four months- then I will give you permission to marry without ever interfering in your matters any more. I will even support your being in the family."

"I…"- was all Tsukushi could get out of her. Many thoughts were racing in her head- ones saying that this was nonsense and ridiculous and others that were saying that this would just be another test they would easily pass and would even gain the advantage of having their greatest foe on their side. What if… what if he really did like her because of the way she looked and acted? What if that was the only thing holding them together? What about her soul… did he really need all of her to exist, like she needed him?

Tsukushi closed her eyes tightly for a second and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"You don't have to give me your answer right away. I will await you within a week after the proposal- with whatever your answer may be..."- Mrs.Domyouji silently said and motioned for the servants to lead her outside.

"Prepare yourself to take her place, Reina."- the older woman smiled at the girl, who seemed puzzled of the older woman's confidence.

Tsukushi was brought back to the mansion and escorted inside by her own servants to see Tsukasa already waiting for her annoyed in the living room.

"Where the HELL were you?? I came home rather than go to that boring two day meeting in North Korea and you aren't even home…! "

Tsukushi immediately woke up from her daydreaming and smiled gently at him. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon, so I went to spend some time instead of staying at home."- no, everything was normal. He wasn't going to propose and she wasn't going to deal with that problem. Everything was fine the way it was-" But I'm extremely happy that my big nagging cute guy is back home"- she smiled slightly blushing and saw his smirk turn into a pout with bright red cheeks.

"Well it's still not nice to do that to me… I was so lonely without you..."- he whispered before she came and let herself be surrounded by his warm embrace. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair that intoxicated him so. "I will never let you go…never…"- he told her quietly, inhaling her even deeper before kissing her softly on the lips.

She allowed herself to be swept away by him and forgot everything that happened just moments ago. This kiss was all she needed to survive just now.

When they broke apart blushing deeply, he looked into her eyes a bit nervously and asked her to come along with him.

She silently followed and was brought to a door of a room she had never been to before. She lifted her head questioningly and he smiled at her, motioning for her to go in. As she opened the door, a beautiful room with an open glass veranda welcomed her- all of it decorated with flowers and ribbons. She stared at it wide eyed before yelping out a 'wow' which made Tsukasa smirk. "Like it? It's all made for you. Now where's that brat?"- he said to himself and started to look around weirdly which made Tsukushi wonder what he was up to now. He went out into the garden outside and started to run around for all she could see.

She couldn't help but blink innocently and burst out in a fit of giggles when she saw what he was chasing- it was a little white kitten with a red ribbon as his collar. The kitten was teasing Tsukasa long enough for him to get annoyed with it. When he finally caught the little devil, he pushed the kitten towards Tsukushi.

"I'm not a fan of dogs and I figured you needed someone to keep you company while I'm away. So this little creature will hopefully do..."- he huffed all tired from chasing it.

She smiled as widely as she could and bent down to welcome the little white cutie in her arms. "I love it, Tsukasa-kun... It's so cute! Thank you so so much!!"

He blushed like a full grown tomato and turned his gaze from her towards the floor. "Please look inside the ribbon… there's something on it that I wanted you to have as well"-he stuttered.

"Huh? Uhn."- she complied and started to search through the ribbon before finding something solid stuck to it. Then she removed the ribbon from the kitten and carefully took the object into her hands. Tears began to silently fall down her cheeks as she looked at the sparkling silver ring with a big blue stone that was accompanied by small diamonds around it. She lifted her gaze to see the big dark haired youth kneeling in front of her with an extremely nervous look.

"This is not how it sh..should be... stand up, my love.."- she whispered to him and he stood up. "I am so thankful for having you with me... you can't even imagine how thankful I am for the heavens that they sent you to me. I wish for you to stay with me forever... please... will you always stay by my side? I love you so much…Please… marry me, Tsukushi. "- he said, his voice trembling with hope and fear of rejection.

The tears never left her face as she nodded gently without being able to speak. His eyes immediately lit up, he hugged her by her waist and spun her around a few times. Then he gently let her down, still not letting go of her and beamed a loving smile at her. He lifted his hand and gently tried to remove her tears.

"You know... now I can say I know the meaning of the expression- 'so happy I could die'. "- he kissed her lips in the most loving kiss he had ever given her. Then he pulled away sticking out his tongue at her.-"You taste kind of salty… I'd prefer you smiling rather than crying."

She started to laugh and stuck her tongue back at him. "Well you'll just have to enjoy what you get."

He smirked at her, whispered "believe me, I will" and kissed her passionately again.

When they pulled away she ran to her kitten and lifted him in her arms and began to gently stroke its fur causing it to meow slightly.

"I'm going to call him…Tsu. Since it's the beginning of both your name and mine."

Tsukasa frowned. "You could have given him any name you wanted! It should be something pompous sounding! Like… Whiskers, the Great! Or…Emperor Snowy!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his suggestions. "Okay, then he shall be known as The Great Tsu, alright?"

Tsukasa seemed content and then she asked him what had been bothering her since entering the room. "Say... Whose idea was this gorgeous room?"

"Well… I asked Rui how I should propose and when he heard my ideas, he suggested that I should try something simple. Something... you would like more. And this is what I came up."

She sweat dropped. "This is... the simple variant? I don't even want to know what would have been extravagant..." he returned to her once again, removing the white creature from her arms and gently sliding the ring on her finger. Then with one go, he lifted her in his arms bridal style and started to walk out of the room. She yelped in surprise and protested this strongly, but he didn't even waver. He carried her like she weighed nothing through the corridors and into the dinning room, where dinner was already prepared for them. As they walked in, the servants began to applaud causing the proud Domyouji to gleam even more. Tsukushi, on the other hand, was embarrassed as hell. He allowed her to sit down by herself and seated himself next to her, before hearing a ringing on his phone.

He stared at it for a while, before throwing it out of the window. His fiancée was shocked to pieces at this gesture, but he ignored it and continued eating and stealing glances at her.

Domyouji never let her hand go until he reached her room. Then he kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her, before going in the opposite direction. He was held back by her pulling his arm.

"You can stay at my room for a bit... you won't be able to sleep without me around anyway...right?"

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "You read my mind, Makino."- Tsukasa said before following her through the door.

The next morning the whole house was quiet except for the servants going about doing their chores. No one really noticed a young girl packing her things and quietly leaving her bedroom.

Tsukasa was still sleeping; the others were somehow too sleepy to notice anything, except one maid followed the young mistress to the door.

"Miss Makino! Please don't leave… I somehow have the premonition that if you do, you won't come back... so please don't leave Domyouji-sama alone... he will be heartbroken. "- a young blond girl pleaded.

"Don't worry. I will come back… but this is what has to be done for the sake of our happiness. Please do not tell Tsukasa-kun about this... he can't know or this will not work. Am… here"- she wrote something down on a piece of paper.-"This is going to be my number... tell me please if anything happens that you think I should urgently know about. And thank you for worrying Mitsuki-kun"- she smiled weakly and walked through the door with a little kitten in her purse (the one Tsukasa had given her).

"This is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever do… please... please Tsukasa, don't be fooled…"- she looked back one time, sighed and went on further.

Her surroundings began to disappear as she went further. Had she gone far? She couldn't say. She knew where she was unwillingly heading but had no idea how far she had already gone. The buildings through the window of the bus all seemed the same. She decided to walk the last block by foot because she felt that the bus suffocated her.

She climbed out of the bus and continued by foot. Not long after that she felt someone grabbing her hand and when she emotionlessly turned around, she saw Rui with a frightened expression.

"Makino... where are you going, what's happening?"- his voice was shaky and he seemed nervous.

"What do you mean? I just went out to meet a friend who came back to town today."- she forced a smile and gently pulled her hand away.

Rui pulled her arm again. "I don't believe you. I was driving past here and I saw your blank stare and knew immediately something was wrong, so don't try to talk your way out of it."

Tsukushi evaded his intense stare and gathered all of her strength to make herself sound as convincing as possible. "It may be the shock of being proposed to … last night. I didn't predict that at all..."

Rui calmed down a little but kept her eyes in sight- they were wandering too much. "Oh I hope that's it. "

"Don't worry about me. Now I have to run or my friend will be mad at me for being late! Bye Hanazawa Rui, see you..."- and she ran off before he had a chance to say anything back. "I hope he didn't notice it... agh… why is it that he saw what I was feeling inside..?"

Soon she was already in front of her fiancee's mother's office door and with after inhaling deeply she pushed the big doors that led her to the twisted eyes that made her go through so much misery.

"I am happy to see you made it here safely so soon. Now... we will go through the details and make a contract so that both sides can be sure of keeping to the rules."- the older woman smiled and motioned for her bodyguards to leave outside.

(Okay that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!! I have had most of it written for write some time, but just never had the time to finish this cause I'm constantly busy with my studies or too tired to do anything...I will try to write again soon, I hope that works out! I already have a good idea of what to write in the next chapter, so it should go quite well. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see happening next!")


	10. Chapter 9: Without her

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile-chan

Chapter9: Without her

It was 11 a.m. when Tsukasa lazily opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. He was thankful that his servants allowed him one day of full sleep with his beloved. No… not just his beloved- his fiancée. Oh and how beautifully she slept next to him, where she belonged. He wanted to move his hand and gently brush away the dark locks that blocked his perfect view of her face, but decided not to as to not wake her. He knew that soon enough he would have to get up and go to the office but he wanted to enjoy this moment nonetheless.

He tried to resist but finally gave into temptation and touched her face. She was soft to the touch like always, but… something was just not quite right. As he brushed the locks off of her face, he noticed something different about her features. It disturbed him for a few seconds, but he pushed the thought away and pulled his hand away. At the same moment she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

-Hey there,- Tsukasa smiled at his beloved.- nice to see you finally wake up.- in a second he was already touching her lips with his, but he soon pulled away puzzled. It wasn't the same taste. It wasn't _her_ taste. He tried to focus for a while.

Noticing that Tsukasa had already felt the difference, she smiled at him and pushed him away.

-Don't kiss me just yet, you idiot, I have morning breath. – And then she threw a pillow at him before going to the shower. – Oh and go to your room to shower! Don't you get any ideas!!

-As if someone would want to look at you! - He teased her and seemed calmer. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. Maybe it was that dream last night? He couldn't remember it, but it could have stirred him up enough to make him so confused. "Just ignore it and it will go away."-he told himself and went to his room to shower.

They met again at the breakfast table. She hoped her appearance was perfect- she had been preparing for quite some time and she had liked this guy to bits ever since they first met when they were younger, much younger than this. She hoped, oh so hoped he couldn't see her shivering nervously as she watched him eat his food. But he noticed. He was sharp after all.

-Is something wrong? Should I tell the cook to make you something else? Cause if you hate it, there's no reason for you to try to be polite after all…"- he gently asked her.

-It's fine. It's just this new experience of being… engaged. - She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out- besides, I am gonna eat, whatever is made is made! It would be a total waste of food if it was thrown away just to cook something else. You aren't going to be rich forever, you know! What if something happened and we ended up on the street, hm? I'd never be able to feed you! You are so spoiled! - She laughed at him and started to eat. 'relax.'- she told herself. 'You can do this'.

-That will never happen, for I am the great Domyouji Tsukasa, your future husband! Don't forget that. We've been through so much and I've never failed to protect you… and I'm not going to. - He smiled warmly and made a weird expression as if he was thinking. - Oh, right! I totally forgot. I made a deal with the F4 to meet today after my proposal to either congratulate me or be ready to tie you up and beg you to agree if you decided to refuse after all.

-Agh…- was all she could say. – Well ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa was getting impatient, waiting for her in the car.

"Where is that woman?"- he mussed and fidgeted and as he was almost about to lose hope, she showed up in a most gorgeous brown dress.

"Thanks for waiting for me, a-na-ta."

"It's okay."- he blushed and looked her up and down.

She noticed his gesture, sat down next to him and as they began to move, kissed him passionately on the lips. He tried to move, but after some time, he completely blocked his mind and continued kissing her. It didn't take long before it came back kicking him hard. Kissing wasn't as good as it used to be. He didn't want more… that was odd for a man his age.

He pulled away but kept her in his arms. 'This has to stop. Why am I being like this? I love her.'- he slapped himself on the forehead and got a weird look from the brown haired girl.

"Oh, I'm just constipating."- he smiled nervously.

"Did you really mean what you just said, or do you mean 'contemplating'?"- she starred at him.

"Right, that's what I said."- he exhaled.- "Oh we're here!"

They pulled up to a big fancy restaurant and before she could say anything, he swore that it wasn't his idea. As they entered a private room, they were met by warm applause of his fellow friends from the F4. The pair received hugs from Soujiro, Akira and finally from Rui.

The evening seemed the same as usual. Everyone was having fun and just joking around. Akira and Soujiro had a few girls with them, but they seemed nice enough and no one minded anything. Except for one person who sat further away from everyone and was watching Tsukushi intently. It was not seen by others though. All they saw was Rui sitting quietly by himself. So, as usual, they pushed Tsukushi to go talk to him. She was the only one that was able to get this close to him. He had always been living in his own world.

-Come on, Makino. Tear yourself away from Tsukasa and go talk to that guy. Something must have happened. - Akira nudged her, and so did Soujiro. Tsukasa didn't look too happy, but he had to agree that they were right.

-It's this big lug, that can't keep his hands away from me. But I wouldn't have it any other way! - She pinched her fiancée on the side and walked off to the other side of the room.

He glared at her every move as she was getting closer to him and finally turned away, when she sat down on the couch next to him. He ignored her sheer presence as if she didn't even exist.

-Hanazawa Rui… did something happen? You seem so distant…- she quietly asked him, trying not to intrude too much.

-I don't know… what you're trying to pull, but I am not fooled by it at all. - He calmly said.

-What do you mean…? - she stuttered being utterly confused.

-You think I don't know Makino? Your way of speaking, walking, smilling, your way of hugging or even your smell… are _not_ Makino.- again he didn't look at her, as if she were air.

-Hanazawa… how can you say that? Sure I have changed... but… living with Tsukasa… being proposed to… everything was such a rush… I… I… I don't know… maybe it has changed me a li..-she stuttered again, but was cut off by his cold eyes piercing her.

-Don't you dare speak as if you were _her_.

She moved closer, with tears forming in her eyes, touched his hand and spoke:

-Please...please don't be mad at me…I didn't do anything…is it Shizuka again? Has she hurt you?

He pulled away in utter disgust and shouted at her:

-Don't you dare talk to me as if you know me!

That outburst wasn't left unnoticed and Rui pushed himself through the doors and out of the restaurant.

-Wow. Now that's something you don't see every day! What did you say, Makino? Talk to him about how Tsukasa is in bed and offer him tips? –Soujiro started laughing uncontrollably.

Tsukushi glared at him.

-I didn't say anything! He started pushing me away and yelling, I don't know what happened, but it must have been something serious. I'm going to chase after him!

-Don't.-was Akira's simple response.-He probably just needs some time alone to clear his head, so just leave him alone. Everyone gets like that sometimes.

Tsukushi simply nodded and went back to her purse, then wrote a quick mail with her phone and was already warming up to Tsukasa, like before.

Meanwhile, Rui stormed off through the city. He was so angry, that he didn't even want to ride in the car, he just wanted to run and scream somewhere. To let out his anger and confusion. 'Why did that girl look and act like Makino, if she wasn't Makino?? How can that be? That must have been Makino, but then again...it wasn't'

He walked around for what seemed like hours and without noticing ended up near the place that Tsukushi used to live in with her parents, when they were still back in high school. It was a small park that led to the apartment building if you were to cross it. He chuckled to himself for ending up here. 'How nostalgic'- he sighed before catching a glimpse of something that immediately caught his eye and left him starring for a second, before madly running off in that direction.

He stood when he grabbed the hand of someone. That someone with a short build and dark long hair that he knew all too well.

-It's you. - He simply stated, before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. He held her tightly, almost too tightly for her to get enough air.

-What's the matter, Hanazawa Rui… we just saw each other a few hours ago at the restaurant. Are you feeling better now? - She meekly smiled at him and hoped to be freed, but he only loosened his grip enough for her to breathe, but not to escape.

-If you think I'm buying it, you're wrong. It didn't take me five minutes to see that it wasn't you. So tell me now please, what's up? What happened?-he pushed her to tell him.

-So… I've been figured out, huh?-she smiled as he let her go. It wasn't her usual smile and it troubled him.-You saw it in a minute and Tsukasa still hasn't. Even though it's already been a day… I guess I have to be patient.

-What are you talking about? - he held her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

She lowered her eyes to look at the ground and told him everything. He gently let her go and sat down on a nearby bench. Then he pulled her sleeve to join him. He didn't speak immediately, letting the uncomfortable silence fall between them.

-It's okay. I won't let anyone know I know. I'll keep quiet about this. But let me tell you two things: one- he pointed his finger to her nose.-I am going to keep coming to you, so you don't die of loneliness and boredom. And two- I am going to keep track of what's happening and keep you informed, just in case they decide not to let you in on some things.

-Thank you. - she felt better after talking to someone about it.- I feel so sorry for agreeing, but I want us to be okay. I know we can pull through, because I believe in Domyouji. We can do this.-she clutched her hand into a fist with a determined look on her face.

-Don't worry. - Rui softly smiled and stood up so he was facing her sitting form. –You two have been through a whole lot more. I know you will hold on.-then without even realizing it, he slowly leaned down and almost kissed her on her forehead, before noticing what he was doing and stopping just in time. –I'm sorry… I was so glad to see you… The _real_ you.

-Mhm. - she nodded before going towards her old apartment. –Visit or call me anytime. Here (she wrote down her number and full address) - this is the phone I'm currently using and that's the address in case you forgot. Bye now, I'm really glad I talked to you Hanazawa Rui.

He waved her off just as coolly as he always did, but something in his heart was stirred up. It was beating unreasonably fast. And he felt the biggest urge to go running back to her…

(yay! Finally posted this chapter. This is kind of a turning point of some sort and you shall see later on of what sort ;) anyhow, I had this written long time ago, but was still contemplating on whether I should finish the chapter right there or at a different place. However I still decided that this was a nice place to keep you guys thinking and wondering a bit.. I hope!! ; (hides) I am really sorry for not being able to write much for those that still want to read this story ( if I have any fans left that are patient, I love you guys! I love your reviews!). I promise to at least put up 3 chapters this summer, cause I will probably be staying home instead of having to run to the hospital and read at least 50 pages a day . This summer will be free! Yay! So if anyone out there is still reading and interested in what's going to happen, hang in there! Hang in there until summer! I love you guys!!! And again, R&R, it is much appreciated. Oh and any comments about Rui acting not like himself? Well it was a similar situation when Tsukasa had amnesia and someone tried taking Tsukushi's place. He was the one to be annoyed and angry first:)))


	11. Chapter 10:His coldness and her tears

**Title: **Still here

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Author: **Idile-chan 

Chapter10: His coldness and her tears

He sat at the rail of his bed and slowly rubbed his face with his hands, trying to push away the feeling that was hovering inside of him. He closed his eyes and sighed, his hands now covering his eyes as if to shield himself from this dreadful morning. No it wasn't just this morning; it was last night, last evening, last day and all of last week possibly. There was something he could not quite put his finger on. He felt tired thinking about it. Tsukasa rubbed his temples and continued to stare blankly at floor – he had again slept alone tonight... and _not_ because she pushed him outside. He simply hadn't spoken to her, had not looked at her the nights before. They would barely speak- letting only the words that needed be said escape them. 

She was extremely sweet to him every day- asking him how he slept, fixing his tie or just pushing the strands of hair out of his face when he was getting ready for a meeting. Still, her sweetness… he couldn't find the word… sickened him? He was afraid to voice this word out. It seemed as if he tired of her… already tired after having what he so long dreamed of doing. What was wrong? What THE HELL was wrong with him?

Exasperated he growled before wearily lifting himself up from the bed and walking to the shower. The cool droplets of water did nothing to soothe him though. He was cleaner, but not calmer. 

He took a towel and began to dry his wet hair. Soon he heard a knock and said ' come in' before seeing the source of his troubles- her. 

She heard him sigh unhappily and turn his gaze towards her with a questioning look. She, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush at him- he was only wrapped up in a towel, water dripping from his wet black and from the dampness straightened hair. She cursed inside her mind for not being able to hold her emotions to herself – she was supposed to be seeing him just like always, like 'yesterday'. Except that yesterday it wasn't her that was here- she had not seen this man for a whole week. A torturous week in fact, but she was thankful that the deal was to meet him exactly one week after the abrupt departure.

Tsukushi was happy when she walked through the door and immediately ended up next to his bedroom door. The first thing she did was see him. See that he was up and well, that he was not sick, not hurt, not anything… and maybe see that he had missed her too. The coldness he withheld was like a sad wave that washed over her. Had he changed this much in a week? Was it because she was gone… or had something else happened? He looked distant, as if creating a wall between them. She meekly smiled before coming close to him and voicing out her concerns.

"What's wrong?"-she silently asked looking him over once again. He was thinner- probably had been eating less; he also had dark circles under his eyes and a tired expression. He was clearly worrying over something. It broke her heart seeing him this way. 

"Nothing. I guess... I'm just tired from work. It has been stressful… lately..."- she moved her hand closer to touch his face, but he pushed it away. "I just need some time to be alone". - he turned away from her completely, leaving her to watch his back.

She silently watched his back for a moment before turning around and walking away.

"I'll be on my way then, Tsukasa..."

Her voice was so soft; he could feel her voice touch his skin, if that was possible. He turned around sharply, but she was already gone. Had he imagined it? It faintly felt like the tingle she could awaken within him before. Maybe…

She closed his door and leaned against it. Her hair falling down on her face and covering her eyes. 'Damn you… damn you Domyouji… I missed you so damn much… why… why can't I just touch you? I just need to know you are real. There's still a lot of time for us to endure... so please... let me enjoy this as much as possible… please Tsukasa… I beg you...'- she whispered to herself before walking to her own room for the first time this week.

Tsukushi had received the report about Domyouji being quite distant and that they had neither kissed (not since the first day she left) nor slept together for that matter. She didn't know more, except him returning home later than usual every day. 

She sat down and saw him already waiting for her in the far end of it at the same table. So they were eating separately again? She wasn't about to give in to that. She took her chair and dragged it all the way to the other end of the table and sat down next to him. He seemed surprised and was ready to say something but she was quicker.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like shouting to reach you two kilometers away". - she pouted and earned a small chuckle from him. Ah, he was returning to himself. She tried to speak with him more, but only got 'aahs' and 'hais' and the shaking of his head in return. When she noticed a rice grain stuck on his lower lip, she wanted to take it off, but he pushed her hand away once again before taking a napkin himself. He stood up and excused himself, saying he needed to hurry to work and that she needn't wait up for him because he wasn't sure when he was going to return. 

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she smiled at his retreating form and gave herself courage-'this only means that he is missing me, yes, it's only that!' But as soon as she was alone, her darker self crept up inside her mind. 'Well he didn't quite jump to embrace you, when the actual _you_ returned.' Tears fell from her faceand onto her lap. She was stronger than this, she needed to believe.

"I can't... it's hard... without him it's too hard. It's not like me to give up, but I don't want this anymore."- She hugged her knees sitting on the bed. She remembered the deal. If she were to end it before the actual deal ended- Mrs.Domyouji would make sure she would not see him again. And that woman was indeed capable of that. She knew that nothing could keep her away from Tsukasa, even if she was to be sent to the Sahara dessert, she'd still crawl back on all fours and cling to him! She didn't know why this time she was worried. Why this time she didn't have the courage to have her way. Maybe because she so badly wanted to be accepted by his mother so he'd be less troubled? So that he wouldn't have to suffer because of their bond anymore.

She didn't know how long she had been crying on her bed, but when she looked around- her room was dark- it was night already. She had not seen him much today… and she only had one day. She had to leave tomorrow morning and the thought was breaking her apart. She couldn't even touch him, yet alone hold him, kiss him…

Tsukushi was startled by the footsteps she heard in the corridor. It was Domyouji! Coming back from work… and it was what…- 11 in the evening? 

She rushed out of her room and met him near his bedroom door. He turned around slowly to look at her. He noticed she had been crying. Tsukasa felt something stab him in the heart- had his recent coldness done this? Had his stupidity allowed himself to hurt her? Tsukasa's expression saddened.

"I'm sorr…"- he was about to say, but noticed her walking up to him and intertwining her fingers in his straight damp hair. 'Has he been standing in the rain?'- she thought before a small smile crept up her gentle face.

"I love it when your hair becomes straight. You seem… more mature... calmer..." 

Tsukushi slowly tried to reach towards his face, her hand shaking a bit as it neared it's destination. This time he gently looked at her, without pushing her hand away, motioning that she could continue. 

She gently touched his face, letting her finger slide alongside his rough features. He could feel his skin burning up everywhere she touched- the fire within him awoken in an instant. It was back and so strong it almost made him whimper. He closed his eyes and his breathing quickened his heart beating faster inside his chest. With what felt like a second, her gentleness was gone from him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her pulling away, sadness washing over her face as she tried to force a smile.

"Sleep well, dear."- she whispered then spun around leaving for her own room. With one swift motion he grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around to face him again, fire evident in his eyes. "Please… do it again…I need to feel it again…"- he almost begged her. She slowly nodded and her fingers found their way on his face once more. 

Tsukasa wanted to feel her again, wanted to make this feeling more intense, so he took her hand and began to kiss her fingers slowly, the feeling catching more sparks each moment he did so. She let out a small whimper because of his actions and couldn't help it, but stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Tsukasa could feel his mind go numb. All of his tiredness, his worries leaving him at the exact same moment he felt her taste. Such an addicting taste- he couldn't get enough of her. It felt like his very first kiss. Had it been this long since they had last kissed? He didn't know… He didn't really care. She was beyond amazing right now and it was all that mattered. 

He lifted her up in his arms and took her to his room, not letting her touch part with him. He needed to feel her more, to not let this feeling she caused him to leave again.

They lay in bed, they fingers intertwined, their noses touching and looking at each other. Her blushing as madly as she could- she was still not used to this, and him grinning like a boy who has just gotten everything he wanted for Christmas. You could not tell this was the same man she met this morning. He was truly happy.

"Hey, stop looking at me."- she pouted blushing and tried to cover herself up, but he just pulled her closer, his eyes wandering from her body to her face every few seconds.

"Not going to happen. You are mine miss future Domyouji Tsukushi…" – he smirked at her.

She turned around and he hugged her from behind, his head nuzzling in the crook of her neck. 

"I missed you...I don't know why, even though I see you every day, but today… I just felt like I've finally seen you after a long time."- he whispered closing his eyes.

Tsukushi could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she gently whispered to him:

"Please don't fall asleep yet, I want to stay with you longer…"- yet he was already falling into the land of slumber when he mumbled a 'mhm' back to her. The dark haired girl couldn't stop her eyes from watering when she realized he was already asleep and that she didn't have any time left with him. 

'He was so tired... from worrying… and he hadn't slept for days. I can't be selfish with this.'- her mind calming itself. "Tsukasa"- she whispered, - "I'm sorry… I love you…"- she kissed his nose gently before unwrapping his arm from around her waist, which was incredibly hard, since he just decided to tighten his grip on her. Tsukushi put on her clothes and looked at the clock -'6 o'clock'. It was morning already… they had been up all night. 

Before closing the door behind her, she looked over at the grinning idiot, who was able to smile even in his sleep, once again. Then she sighed and walked out through the door. 

As she was leaving the Domyouji manor, she saw her copy walk past her with a small smile and head back to her place. It stung her heart, but she had no choice. She wanted him to be happy. To not have any more problems because of her. 

She walked out of the house and a few blocks away was met by a "how did it go?"- from the driver of a white sports car. His warm eyes gazing at her. 

"Get in"- he said. "We're going to the sea"- with that he took off, her sitting at the front seat next to him, tears running down her face freely. He knew not to ask questions and he was the only person she could talk to right now. "Tsukasa"- she continued to whisper like a prayer between her sobs.

(Okay, very short chapter but I tried! I wouldn't have written, cause I really have no time, but because you guys have been so darn nice with your reviews and favorites and everything- I just had to write! You guys are the best... make me feel good about writing Thank you so much! R&R and I hope you found this loving little chapter good- let me know!) 


	12. Chapter 11: metamorphosis

**Title**: Still here

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Author**: Idile-chan

Chapter 11: Metamorphosis

The wind felt good on her skin and the smell of sea water relaxed her enough to calm herself. She simply sat on the beach and watched the sun setting without speaking a word. Rui had decided that she needed to think things over and, even though it had been painfully hard to just sit there not talking to her about it, he knew that this was best for now. He was utmost thrilled when she uttered her first word after that long silent wait.

"I feel stupid..."- she softly whispered.

This caught Rui a bit by surprise. He had expected a "I miss him so much", "I can't do this anymore" or anything else really.

"For crying, I mean. I used to handle a lot earlier and now even the thought of this all makes me shiver to the core of my soul."

He genuinely smiled and caressed her soft hair, making his heartbeat increase once again, as it had some night before.

"Your spirit is extremely strong. It's like a flame you can't really extinguish. It might become smaller, but it will burn with its full power and beauty once again – it simply can not be extinguished… "– Rui took her hand in his and squeezed ever so gently. – "You will gain confidence again- there has to be something you can do even in this situation. Just wake up from this state – it's not the Makino I know that sits there crying. You are a tough girl and you will think a way out of this."

"I used to be strong, I used to! But what can I do in a situation like this? She's my double, my copy and he doesn't know that- of course he doesn't! Soon enough he might accept her as me and I will have no say in this anymore…"

"Makino." – he sternly looked into her eyes, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and look at him back. His soft gaze was more serious than she had ever seen him. It went straight into her and caught her.

"You are who you are and she is who she is. She isn't you and you are not her. You both have different spirits and this will always separate you, no matter what she does to imitate you. Tsukasa loves exactly this part of you and not only the way you talk or look. You are much more than that. Open your eyes! Find yourself once again…"

She rested her head on her bent knees, turning her eyes away from him, but feeling him looking even though she could not see his eyes anymore.

He squeezed her hand ignoring the pain he felt in his heart. It was tearing her apart and it hurt him as well. He knew not if this was the friend in him or something else that yearned more than anything to see her smiling again. To see her strong as she was before.

She stayed silent for a moment and after a while her gaze changed into the one she had when she was younger- the "fighting with full strength- no way you can beat me" one. She looked up and he saw a glint in her eyes.

"I might have an idea. It doesn't go beyond the rules of the contract but it will be hard. I will need help." –she looked up at him smiling with confidence. –"This just might work!"

Rui smiled as well and picked up his phone to dial a number.

"Hello, Akira- call Soujiro and come to my summer house in Sayuri. Something's up."

An extremely shocked Soujiro and a composed enough Akira sat speechless before a nervously laughing Tsukushi and a quiet Rui.

"So this is what has happened. Basically, Tsukasa can't know anything about this deal and I am not to tell anyone. Well I still hope Kaede-san won't find out about this." – she sweatdropped. – "So far, no one- except Rui, who noticed immediately somehow,- has had any suspicions about the two me that are currently living in this world."- after she spoke, she looked over at Rui, who was very busy looking at any spot he could think of and trying to hide his blushing face.

Akira and Soujiro just became extremely sad. You could see the guilt written on both men's faces.

"We're so sorry... Makino… we didn't see she wasn't you… how can we call ourselves your friends?! Agh- I'm so frustrated!"- Soujiro buried his head in his hands and Akira just stayed silent. No words could apologize well enough.

Tsukushi, on the other hand, just walked over to them both, took their hands in each one of hers and smiled. "Oh come on, that's not a big deal. At least during the wedding you would have noticed something was wrong since she would have acted all elegant and composed - what I can't really do."- she chuckled and managed to lift their spirits up a little.

"Well that is true- you even managed to ruin the last dress Tsukasa gave you to wear to the party before he left."- Akira winked and Tsukushi pretended to be angry, but apparently did not mean it.

"So, what are you going to do, Makino?"- Soujiro asked.

"Well... the rules of the contract say that I am not allowed to show myself, Makino Tsukushi, in front of Tsukasa except for arranged times or else everything is invalid and so on. And that was the last time last night. Thus I contemplated and decided that I will not show myself as Makino Tsukushi in front of Domyouji again."

The F3 seemed puzzled, but she continued.

"That's what I need your help and cooperation for. I will be someone else, who he will meet. And I will take his whole attention away from the fake me. I have enough confidence to conquer that big lug on my own once again. But I will need a good enough disguise for him and the others not to recognize me."

"Now now, I get to style up Makino for free? Sounds like fun." - Soujiro snickered and got an elbow in the side by Akira.

"Become more serious. This has to be done by the best specialists who'll keep their mouth shut and who don't know who she is, which is kind of hard since the fake couple gave an interview a few days ago announcing their engagement. So every stylist in Japan will know who she is!"- Akira sighed.

"Not a problem. I have a friend make up artist in South Korea. You guys should be able to find a hair stylist and a fashion expert, right?"- Rui silently commented.

"True, I do know an American hair stylist who's globally top notch in his field. And Soujiro should arrange what's left. He can't just keep on amusing himself with girls all the time, right?"- he nudged his friend who only sleepishly yawned and ignored him.

"Uh… guys... guys? You don't have to fly people over from all over the world to just change my appearance… Honestly, I can do it easily by mys…"

"NO"- was the unanimous decision by the guys and left no place for the panicking girl to interrupt.

"You called everyone for help, didn't you? So let us do our work! You're just going to sit down and relax while we do all the work. Then you'll have to act your part and everything should go well."-Akira smiled and so did everyone else.

"Let's do this"- Soujiro said and they began.

The first big shock came that Rui personally flew them over to South Korea for the styling. Then the American hair stylist and a fashion expert were flown over. This was all too overwhelming for her. She kept protesting, but the F3 was having way too much fun.

First was the identity. Rui had already taken care of that. He carefully took out a bunch of papers and ID cards as well as credit cards from his briefcase and put them on the table.

"This is what you need to read up on for your "performance". Business information, your future agenda and Tsukasa's agenda as well. His and your agenda will be electronically managed and immediately transferred to you. These are your ID and credit cards- and, before you can protest, don't worry about the money or anything. Let's say it's a future wedding gift. Oh and your new name is 'Rei Yuhiro'. It's the same name as one of my company's president's daughter's, who has been living in South Korea with her mother since childhood. No one really knows what she looks like now and the president is going to keep quiet about this, so there's no problem."

„Rei Yuhiro… Yuhiro Rei.. Rei-chan. Sounds ok to me."- Soujiro commented.-"Now, let's start the transformation. You're going to become a full grown lady from a rich family."- he winked and motioned for the experts to begin their work.

First she had her hair dyed completely black (her hair was dark brown before), cut and styled in a proper way. Everyone else had protested on it, but she said she wasn't comfortable wearing a wig and this was more natural. She did ask for a wig to be made according to what her hair looked like before.

Then came the make-up. Her face was accentuated in a different way than she had done it before, nonetheless the make-up staying classy and not too much to conceal her best features. It did look different though, especially with the new hair, the high heels and the knee length skirt and jacket with a perfect white blouse. She looked like a perfect businesswoman. Smart, stylish and self-confident.

The guys all became silent when she opened the door and revealed herself to them. You could measure the distance between the floor and their lower jaws by centimeters.

"Man, Makino. You don't look like yourself at all. Who knew that beautiful woman was hiding under there?" – Soujiro said and received a wham on the head by Tsukushi.

Rui simply giggled at this and held her a thumbs up.

"Do you have an idea what you're going to be like?"- he asked her.

"Rei Yuhiro. The calm and elegant businesswoman. Staying composed under pressure, untouchable to anyone. A woman of perfection… or something like that"- she smiled a little but managed to keep it ladylike and cool.

"The complete opposite of what he likes, huh? Well now- that's interesting. So how are you going to succeed in taking his heart again if you are going to act the opposite of what managed to steal his heart away the first time?"- Akira inquired. He did have a point- what she wanted to portray was the opposite of her.

"I am well aware of that. But, since I want to catch him with what I am inside, then anything I act up will not hide me. He will still fall in love with what is essentially me. Or so I hope."

Tsukasa was bored. It was another one of those fancy meetings with a lot of rich snobs (well he was one of them), who talked about nothing else than money. He could not await going back home, taking her in his arms and…(well let's just say 'snuggle')

He yawned again. He had been dragged out of bed at 6 a.m. to go to a meeting and now this party in the evening. He could not take her along for he knew she really hated things like this. So, as always, he was doomed to suffer the day without her.

He took a drink in his hand, much to the protest of his bodyguard, cause he usually got drunk extremely fast and his future wife would not be too happy with an unstable Domyouji.

-It's fine. It's just wine and not even half a glass. I won't be able to survive without this. –he slightly chuckled and allowed his eyes to wander through the crowd. He saw many fat old men who flirted with young ladies and many uncomfortable young men, who were still not used to this type of social gatherings. He knew almost everyone of them. Well, if he did not know their name, he remembered having shaken hands with them or seen their faces somewhere. It was part of his job as a chief of a leading company to know his associates and rivals.

As he was taking another sip of his drink, his eyes stopped for a moment to inspect an unknown person. Someone he had not yet seen. A woman in her twenties, with medium short straight black hair that stopped a little bellow her ears with expensive looking emerald earrings and a dark suit. He could not see her features clearly, because her back was turned to him, but he could guess she must have been attractive enough because of multiple men surrounding her. As she turned around, he thought he felt something familiar about her, but could not quite say what it was. She was a gorgeous woman, but he did not feel a great attraction towards her. Yes, she was beautiful, but that was it. He didn't know her and so she remained just a face. He guessed she probably was a rich daddy's girl, who had just returned from a long vacation from overseas and thought now was the time to get acquainted with the business world.

He sighted. He had no choice but to go and introduce himself to her. He would have much rather stayed at home watching TV, but whatever, here goes. 'My job'- he reminded himself.

He walked over to her and smiled a business smile.

"Good evening my fair lady, I am the president of the Domyouji corp., Domyouji Tsukasa. I believe we haven't met before?"

She turned over to him and bowed a little, then extended her hand and he lightly kissed it.

"We have not met, but I have certainly heard a lot about you Domyouji-san. Even overseas you are well known."- she paused and graced him with a charming, but composed smile. – "I am Yuhiro Rei, my father is the president of one of the major Hanazawa corporations. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He almost smirked. 'Bingo on both points'. She was just another one of those president's daughters, nothing special.

"Well let's just hope we shall be able to talk a bit later, I have some business partners to attend to and I wouldn't like to steal you away from your fans."- he smirked and walked away from her.

'Well, so much for first contact. He's as stuck up as he was when I first met him. I know he uses this saying to get away from people he has no interest to talk to.'- she was burning up inside, but stayed calm on the outside. 'We shall see how you can stay calm under the conditions I'm going to set. You will notice me.'

Before she could think of something, she was grabbed by a man, who she had refused a private conversation earlier with and was planning to take her outside, but she took her glass of water and calmly spilled it all over him. This grabbed everyone's attention, along with Tsukasa's.

"You, dear gentleman, should cool off a little bit. You almost started hyperventilating because of your fever. I believe this might help you?"- she calmly said with a smile that even caught the Domyouji youth's attention. The wet man was embarrassed and simply walked away, understanding his place.

Tsukasa, on the other hand, unknowingly pushed out a smile. There was more to her than he thought, she was a confident woman. That made her climb up on his scale. A daddy's girl who could take care of herself.

She caught him staring and walked over to him before gently whispering in his ear: "Did I spill some water on myself that you are taking notice of, Domyouji-san?" which caused him to shiver slightly and pull away with a slight blush. The last couple of days even Tsukushi couldn't get that reaction out of him while doing a lot more and now this small thing? This barely touching caused him to react like that? He was probably at his limit. He needed to sort things out with his beloved before unfamiliar women would grab his attention away any more. His cold gaze and business attitude returned as he calmly said: "No Miss Yuhiro, I was simply making sure that brute had not harmed you."- before walking away from her sight once more and out of the building. He had had enough of this nonsense. He had to see _her _as soon as possible.

"I'll have to try harder."- was what she said before leaving the building as well.

(Well… it's done! I hope to have more time to write, but I have a total writer's block about what to write next! I know some of the details, but not quite sure how to make Tsukasa fall in love with her as Rei. I still hope I will manage to do what I want to! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Take care guys and R&R!! I read every single one of your reviews and happily jump off of my chair every time I receive one- no, seriously!!)


	13. Chapter 12: Elevators, elevators

Title: Still here

**Title**: Still here

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Author**: Idile-chan

Chapter 12: Elevators, elevators…

He was back home from that boring party. FINALLY. The drive home couldn't have been longer. He had complained to the driver about a dozen of times, but the driver was already so used to it, that he only nodded his head and smiled to himself. Mr.Domyouji was always a grouchy person, even if he was happy. Well, he appreciated the future Mrs. riding with them a lot more. She was always polite and never shouted at him, always awed over his driving skills and was surprised by every little thing the car had. She was such a nice girl.

Tsukasa walked fast towards their mansion – he could not await opening those doors and seeing her. He had not really seen her much this week since their beautiful night together (that was when he was with the actual Tsukushi) and he god damn missed her. Maybe tonight he would not let her sleep again. He mentally giggled to himself. "No Tsukasa, that's not cool at all. You are a man and you will take what you want."- he talked to himself, but then hung his head. "I just hope I don't get my mind messed up again. It comes and goes every few days and I just don't get what's wrong with me. The past days have been so.. but heck, it's just cause I couldn't stay home much. It's going to be ok again, I just know it. There's no one besides her, I don't need anyone else."

He literally trampled through the door and smiled when he saw her going down the stairs to meet him. Then, still grinning, he walked over and embraced her - almost breaking her. She yelped and protested, but he held her. For a minute, two more, then a minute more before releasing her slowly. It was back- the confusion. He waited for the goose bumps and the butterflies in his stomach to appear, but he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It angered him greatly. He could see the concern in her eyes, but he could not tell her he missed her. The feeling was just not there, he could not force it.

Thus he decided to try and talk to her. Maybe he was tired and maybe that drink had drained his senses. Yes, it was possible.

"So… what did you do while I was away?"- he silently asked her.

"Oh, I met up with some friends and we talked about old times. Then I visited my parents and helped them work in the garden a bit."- she saw him making a face and immediately shot back at him-"Hey, I at least work. You just go to parties and enjoy yourself!"

He became angry and yelled at her.

"That's hard work you know! I have to present myself as an intelligent successful president of a leading company and make contact with the people there. That's a lot of work."

She chuckled.

"Yes, I bet it's a loot of work. Especially the intelligent part."- she received a 'hey!!' from Domyouji and stuck her tongue out. "Anyhow, did anything interesting happen there?"

"Actually it did. There was an interesting woman there. She spilled water on a guy who tried to force himself on her. She kind of reminded me of you."- he smiled remembering the incident. "Say.. how about I take you to the next grand party that's going to be held? I get too bored there alone."

"I don't know.. you didn't take me before because your mother would have protested against you bringing someone who doesn't actually belong to the family yet. Well, in other words, she just thinks I might embarrass the Domyouji name.."

"Well I haven't heard from her for a long time and I don't care what she thinks. I just couldn't take you cause I usually wasn't informed of it until it was too late. But this time there's going to be something grand in two weeks, so I can take you there. By the way, what is the old hag up to? It's strange not to hear from her or sister for so long."

He didn't notice the fake Tsukushi starting to sweat a little. Well, she did know what his mother was up to. And he was already involved in it without realizing anything.

He bid his goodnight and went to the shower.

Tsukasa stood in the shower for a good hour with his arms stretched forward and his hands pressed against the wall. With his wet straight bangs covering his eyes he just stood there under the water. His gaze fixed into nothingness. Nothing but the sound of the water splashing against his body and his breathing being heard.

"Why is it this again.. why don't I feel anything towards her?... why… I don't understand.. I feel so empty.. I didn't… I didn't even kiss her once today… do I even love her?"- he tightly shut his eyes and slammed his fist against the cold wall. "Damn.. I can't let myself think like this…"

With a deep sigh he turned off the water and left the shower. What followed was another sleepless night. He had had quite a few recently.

When he woke up, his day did not become better. He simply drank three cups of coffee and left her with a small peck on the cheek.

As he arrived at the office, he was immediately pissed off by his personal elevator being out of order. He yelled at the staff and, with a few curse words in between, told them they should have the problem fixed as soon as possible.

It was the stairs or the regular elevator. He didn't mind climbing, but how would it look? Besides, it was the 50th floor. That would take a bit of time. He mumbled under his breath until he saw someone walking in front of him, barely surviving the high heels she was wearing and stumbling every few seconds. His lips immediately formed into a small smile. He was practically waiting for her to fall.

"Having trouble with these brand shoes? They don't make them comfortable as well, do they? Just something to look at, m?"- he sneered at her from behind and saw her stop dead in her tracks. She obviously had not expected him to be standing behind her.

She turned around with a bit of an angry smile, but you could clearly see she was trying to remain calm.

"No they don't. That's why I usually don't wear brand labels. I prefer cheap and comfortable things." As she said that, she took off her high heels and placed them in one hand.

His mind immediately recalled something from long ago. 'I'm a no brand woman.'- stood a proud Tsukushi in front of him. 'Ah, yes.. I've heard something like this before.'

Remembering her and thus recalling his last night's thoughts wiped the smile off of his face and his expression became serious again. They reached the elevator not too long after that and he was appalled by the sight of so many people inside. He could not stand it. He hated being in such places that his workers had to go to- they would talk to him and use the chance to suck up to him, which made him utterly sick. This was one good example of those places.

Rei turned around and saw him becoming angry. 'Oh boy, he's gonna explode, I can see it on his face.'

Of course she couldn't have been more right.

"Everybody get out! I'm not planning on sharing this elevator with everyone!"- he shouted and could see everyone bowing their heads and silently heading out through the open doors.

Before anyone could really leave, Rei stretched out her arm and blocked everyone's way.

"Everybody has the exact same right to use this elevator just as you do. Do not dare treat them this way. You may be superior to them in your position, but you are all human. Thus stop nagging and just get in."- with that said she pushed the shocked Domyouji into the elevator and slid in herself right behind him.

Boy was it crowded in there! She had obviously miscalculated how many people were inside and now they were pressed tightly against each other. Rei was looking down not wanting to reveal her blushing face. Without her knowing it, Tsukasa was blushing as well. He certainly could not escape this closeness for some time and it was _indeed_ close!

Suddenly they heard a thud, the elevator shook a bit and it stopped. After that the lights went off.

'Not this thing again.'- both of them thought at the same time remembering their unlucky encounter with the elevator on their first date.

The moment the elevator stopped, Tsukasa stumbled somewhere and his face landed on someone's shoulder. It was not really hard to figure out who it was, since there was only one person in front of him.

He felt strangely familiar there. Her smell.. it intoxicated him to no ends and was begging him to kiss her neck. It was unexplainable to him, but he felt the butterflies in his stomach again and that feeling of wanting beyond anything. He closed his eyes and gently inhaled the woman's scent going up and down her neck, gently touching her skin with his nose.

"Domyouji-san..? could you please… move?"- she gently whispered, her voice shaking from the feeling of him touching her. She never knew he had that effect on her.

Immediately he pulled his head up and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, being extremely red in the face and his eyes as wide as they could get. 'What have I done?? I…'

Before getting caught up in his thoughts he was disturbed by crying and shouting from the other end of the elevator.

"Oh great, we have a claustrophobic in here."- he whispered annoyed and Rei was surprised that he said the word without a mistake. That was very unusual for him, she inwardly chuckled.

He pushed the button for help and before he could hear a voice, he immediately shouted: "Get this hellish thing moving in a minute or you are all FIRED!".

He looked over to her with a very content smirk on his face when twenty seconds later they were moving again.

"Everyone might be human here, but I'm GOD."

She hmphed him.

"I was wondering, what was taking up so much space in this elevator - now I see that it is your ego, Mr.Domyouji. You could have had the same result by being polite."

"Why should I do that when everyone grovels at my feet no matter what I do?"

"Power isn't everything."- she practically sneered at him. Controlling her anger was definitely not an easy task here. But she had to keep her cool somehow, or else she would end up landing a nice big punch on his face.

She saw him laugh at her reply and snapped.

"I bet I can prove to you that you can achieve a lot more with kindness than power."- she almost shouted.

He closed his eyes and smiled. By now the last passenger had left. They were the only ones there. Finally the door opened and she climbed out, not facing him- her face all red with anger.

She turned around as she heard him chuckle. There he was, leaning against one side of the door frame and smiling like a child.

"I accept this challenge."- he said before the door closed up on them.

She immediately fell down on the floor and sighed deeply.

"What the hell am I thinking?? There is no way I can actually do anything.. I am just pretending to be someone else and.."- her face turned pale when she turned around and saw the people working there looking at her strangely. Well, she had just fallen on the floor and started talking to herself.

With that she immediately rose to her feet, bowed and ran towards the stairs. When she reached the staircase, she looked into her left hand and saw she had some papers there. "Oh crap, I had to give them to Domyouji's secretary. BUT I CAN'T GO THERE NOW!!"- she practically shouted through all the floors.

(Well that's it for now… there's a second chapter following this one so I hope someone will be happy. I was sooo out of practice writing. Or how is it called, lol? HUUUGGEE writer's block? Well since I've long written this and I probably won't make it the way I'd like, I'll leave this one like this and hope you guys will like some later chapters, ok? Anyhow, please R&R it always makes me happy!! )


	14. Chapter 13: Her smile

Title: Still here

**Title**: Still here

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Author**: Idile-chan

Chapter 13: Her smile

Rui sat there in an awe. She had stomped into his room and started talking about something which he could not really comprehend, since he had just been woken up by her. Strangely, she had picked up Tsukasa's habit of coming to him whether he slept or not.

"Makino.. please.. just… slow down?"- he sleepishly looked at her and saw her burst out in a blush when she understood that he was sitting bare chested on his bed. Rui burst out in giggles. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me so badly that you needed to wake me up?"

She looked around and then her gaze concentrated on the floor.

"I didn't realize that.. sorry. I just needed to ask you for help on something."- she paused for a moment and when she saw that Rui was finally listening, she slowly started again. "Well.. I met Tsukasa and I somehow ended up challenging him that I could do something with kindness not with power..and now I have no idea what to do. I have to win against him or I will never get him to look at me."

"Wait a moment. Two things bug me. First, since when did you start calling him Tsukasa and didn't you say that you would not act like yourself? Challenging him is a typical Makino move."- he grinned at her.

"Well… about the first thing- I don't want to call him Domyouji anymore because his mother has the same name and I really hate that old hag for making us go through all of this. And for the second part.. I tried to control myself, I did! But he is just so damn stuck up and annoying that I couldn't just let him have his way! He's a spoiled brat and he pushes people around like he owns the world! How can I stand that??"- her anger had risen to a scale of 9 out of 10 as she finished speaking, or shouting to be more exact.

"Woah.. now don't get started with badmouthing Tsukasa, or we'll never see the end of this discussion." – Rui giggled again. " But, I guess, this is who you are and no one can change that. This is what makes you cute."- he smiled and put his hand on her head. Then, as he felt his heartbeat increase, he pulled away again.

"Well, I've heard somewhere that an affiliate of the company that your 'father' manages is in a bit of a crisis. I don't think there's much that you can do there, but you can try if you like. It would also be a good chance to meet him at least once."

Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Thank you so much! I'm sure there will be something I can do there! Arigatto Hanazawa Rui!!"- on an impulse she hugged him, forgetting he was bare chested and immediately pulled away apologizing. Rui simply nodded and tried to hide the blush coming up to his cheeks.

Then he got up from the bed and started to look for clothes. He remember her being there and sleepishly asked her if she wanted to watch him change as he didn't really care. She became a tomato and rushed out of his room, followed by Rui's laugh as she shut the door.

Then she heard her cell phone ringing. It was Akira.

"Um.. hello?"

"Hiya Makino! How have you been coping with your new role?"

"Fine I guess.."

"And how is Tsukasa?"

"HE'S AN ASS!"- she immediately yelled and heard both Soujiro and Akira laughing as hard as they could.

"Well, that's typical. Sorry me and Soujiro can't be here to support you, but we are on 'business matters in Hawaii'."

"Business maters? Could it be that you're actually relaxing with girls there?"- she angrily asked.

"Haha, she knows us too well, Soujiro! Anyhow, I'm calling to tell you that I have arranged a present for you. Where should I send it?"

"A present? Is there any way to get out of this?"

"No. It's something serious, I promise. So where? Let me guess.. Rui's place?"

"H..how did you…?"

"I can hear classical music in the background. That's how Rui likes to wake up. Well, see ya when we get back then. Take care and good luck in seducing Tsukasa!- he laughed and hung up.

"Ooooh.. those rich bastards. Relaxing in Hawaii instead of working. I just hope it's not a present I'm going to regret opening.. like some underwear to tempt Tsukasa with."- she blushed at the thought, but it was possible knowing those perverts.

A good hour later she saw Rui again who was all dressed up. They ate breakfast and lunch (well Rui had just woken up so he had breakfast and it was already lunch time for Tsukushi) and then got ready to go.

"By the way, who were you yelling at in the hallway?"- Rui politely asked as they headed towards the front door.

"Akira called and said that he had a surprise for me and he was sending it to your place."

Rui simply nodded and didn't say anything. He had an idea what it could be.

When they exited through the front doors, they were met by two tall muscular men in black suits.

"Rei Yuhiro?"- one of them inquired in a deep and scary voice and Tsukushi/Rei backed off a little.

"Ah.. Hai..?"- she was hiding behind Rui and saw him trying to contain himself from giggling.

"We are your new bodyguards. Yoroshiku."

"Huh?"- she was puzzled. "Is this the gift?"- she asked Rui, who nodded still covering his mouth not to start giggling.

She looked at Rui again and he pointed towards the other bodyguard, who was staying silent all this time with a serious look on his face. On his neck he had an silver envelope, hung by a pink ribbon that had little cute bows on each side of the envelope. She sweatdropped. This was definitely the present.

Rei quietly took the envelope from the poor man and read it out loud.

"_Greetings Makino! _

_Since you don't have Tsukasa to protect you, these guys will do that from now on. They will keep a distance when you need privacy, so don't worry. You tend to get into trouble often, so I think this is an absolute necessity for you. _

_Akira and Soujiro_

_P.S. we'll be sure to send something sexy next time for you to better tempt Tsukasa with!_"

"Figures.."- she exhaled. "Well, I can't really turn them down, since it's their work."

The men politely smiled and quietly followed after them. They looked like nice people and she didn't want them to be out of a job.

An hour later they arrived at a huge sparkling glass building that had the name Hanazawa on it and Tsukushi couldn't help but not believe that she came here to ask for a bit of work. The place she had earlier worked at was a brick building so small, that you'd probably walk by it in the street and not notice it's even there.

As they walked out of the lift she noticed how busy the place was. Employees running about carrying papers, phones ringing and the smell of coffee never left the building. Ah and there was the occasional 'It's him, it's him! It's Hanazawa-san!' that followed wherever they went. They reached an office where a middle aged man sat. He was handsome with short straight black hair and a black suit that fit him perfectly. The air about him had that president feel.

As he saw them enter, he motioned for them to sit down and asked everyone else out of the room. As he did so- he slightly smiled at her.

"So.. you are Makino Tsukushi?"- he chuckled as she yelped and nodded her head extremely energetically. "My my, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful young lady here. Hanazawa-san explained the situation to me and I was more than happy to assist you. I am not sure if there is anything you can actually do though."

"It's fine sir, just give me whatever job you can. I don't mind if it's difficult, I will try my best!"

"Well the thing is, we have an employee strike in one of the affiliates. It's.. well, there's nothing we can really do. It has already lasted 10 days and it's a bit annoying that the work is just pilling up."

"What will happen to the people if … they continue to strike?"

"I guess we'll just have to fire them all and employ new workers."

Tsukushi immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She remembered how her father had been fired countless times and how hard it was for them when they could only eat rice and drink water. She couldn't allow countless families to be facing the same situation. Many were not that strong.

"Give me five days. I promise you in five days I'll have the solution and you won't need to fire them." – she said with fire in her eyes.

The president looked at Hanazawa Rui and he just nodded.

"She has my full support. Whatever she says- goes." – he simply said before standing up and starting to walk out of the office.

She turned around and softly and thankfully gazing at him whispered 'Hanazawa Rui…'

Then she bowed to the president and quickly followed him. When she caught up with him, she saw him yawning and remembered having woken him up.

Feeling guilty she whispered a 'Gomen nasai, Hanazawa Rui.' Rui sleepishly smiled and put a hand on her head, receiving oohs and ahs from the women in the office.

"I think I told you once or twice already that I'm sick of hearing your sorry and thank you 's. For this one you'll owe me something."

"Um.. what Hanazawa Rui..?" – she innocently asked him and received an answer she didn't expect.

"Call me Rui from now on. Don't switch and don't call me by my last name."- he touched her nose with his finger and smiled his famous Rui smile that made her blush a little.

"But I, Rei, don't know you that well."

"We'll think of something."

She blushed even more and nodded.

They arrived at the building that was surrounded by people holding signs and shouting. She gathered all her strength and climbed out of the car and as she saw her bodyguards following after her, she pushed them away to the side asking them to keep their distance or she couldn't really work.

She stretched herself, did a few turn exercises and went straight into the crowd.

Rui had driven to a corner and was watching her in secret. At first, when she went into the crowd, she was literally thrown out. Rui giggled, but continued to watch her. Again she stumbled into the crowd this time trying to stand firmly on her feet. Yet again she was pushed out of the crowd but this time she didn't fall. Rui continued to watch her. Then he couldn't hear her, but read her lips saying 'I just want to talk!!', even though no one really paid attention to her. Then she threw her jacket on the ground, took off her high heels, took out the earrings out of her ear and her bracelet, messed up her hair and shouted : "Can I talk to you now? Are we equal enough now?" By this time Rui couldn't stop laughing. But she had gotten everyone's attention by now, found the leader and started talking to him. That was when Rui ordered the driver to go 'She'll be fine.'

After that he barely saw her. Every time he'd call her, she'd be sitting in the office of that building, going through papers and thinking. She'd stay there day and night, because this matter really touched her. It was finally something good she could do. But this wasn't easy. And as the time limit drew closer, she was working even harder. On the evening of the fourth day she finally had a solution, which she presented to the president.

He looked through the papers she gave him and thought for a moment.

"Has everyone agreed to this?"-he sternly asked her.

"Hai. I've talked to both the higher ups and the striking staff. They agreed to call off the strike if we do this. I don't think that this is a great loss for the company.. it might even help a little."

He flipped through the pages again and smiled at her.

"Looks like you really managed to find a solution. You're not only pretty, but you're smart too. Well then, I'll turn to you if another matter arises." – he finished and as she was ready to leave he asked her one last question. "Say… how did you come to this solution?"

She smiled and before walking out of the office said:

"I talked to them. Understanding what the people feel is the first step to figuring out what to do."

He simply raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Wow, was she ever tired! That's what you get for working four days and nights in a row with sleeping only a few hours in between on a hard desk. Her neck was sore, her back was sore and what wasn't sore for that matter? She even began to pity Tsukasa for having all that office work to do. Now she was going to go home and do nothing but sleep. She lived in her small apartment, which she used to rent before moving in with Tsukasa, because she refused to live in any of the F3's places. She had already been too selfish in asking for their help and these fancy clothes that she had no choice but to wear while pretending to be Rei. So off home she went. She had changed out of those high heels and put on some sneakers and didn't care that she wore an expensive suit to go with them. No one saw her anyway, so it was okay. Or so she thought.

A few blocks later she heard whimpering and crying in an alleyway and stopped to look what was happening.

What she saw was two young teens, about fourteen or fifteen years of age, sitting on the ground with torn clothes and all bruised and dirty, shivering. It was a boy and a girl and the boy was whispering to the girl 'It's allright Yuuko. We'll find a way out of this. Just be strong, come closer so you don't freeze.'

She tried walking closer, but when they saw her, they wanted to run away. She stopped and bent down.

"Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you. What happened to you two?"

"Get away! You'll probably go to the police and call our parents and then they'll take Yuuko away! No, we decided to be together, that's why we ran away! Now get out or I'll kick and bite you!"- the young boy shouted, but was stopped by the shivering girl.

"I..it's enough, Rin. I think we can trust her.. she has kind eyes.."- she softly whispered, but the boy didn't really calm down.

"You're too nice to everyone Yuuko.. that's why I have to take care of us both! We'll only get into trouble by trusting strangers."

Tsukushi couldn't help but chuckle at them, receiving a glare from the boy.

"Okay, I understand. I won't call the police. But let me at least help you somehow..here, take this. It will keep you warm."- she took off her jacket and gave it to them, along with her scarf and her sneakers. "I see you came here unprepared. At least she'll have something to walk in."- she pointed towards the broken high heels that lay next to them.

The boy looked at her strangely, but she didn't mind. They did need some kind of support and this was all she could give at the moment.

She took off her earrings and bracelet and extended her hand with the jewellery to them. Then she saw them startled and scared and as she was about to turn around she heard a voice she was certainly not expecting.

"Don't give them that, you idiot. How are they supposed to buy anything with diamonds?"- Domyouji was standing behind her in all of his might. "Agh.. here."- he took out a couple of hundred dollars out of his pocket and gave it to them and, while the kids were busy gawking at the money, he bent down to her level and looked angrily at her.

"What do you think you're doing giving them your clothes when it's this cold outside?"

She completely ignored him, which, of course, pissed him off, and continued to talk to the kids.

"Do you have a place to go to tonight? Or do you need some shelter? I can take you to my place to sleep there and eat if you wish.."- but before she could finish, the kids had already taken everything and ran away. Domyouji's glare had scared them enough to move out of there as quickly as possible. She sighted and turned to Domyouji.

"I won't freeze. It's a breezy night, but I'll be fine walking home on my own."- she put on her high heels and stood up. Then she waved to him and left."Goodbye, Domyouji-san."

He stood up and walked to his car. Whatever, he thought. She can manage on her own, it was none of his concern. But as they were driving, he saw her shivering and limping in her high heels. They had stopped at the red light and as he finally heard her sneeze, he growled. This woman was insane! He ordered the driver to stop in front of her when they started moving again. He flung the door open and angrily told her: "GET IN!"

She looked at him as if he was crazy and continued to walk further, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He pulled her in with very little effort and she fell on top of him. Quickly she straightened herself out and was ready to leave again, but noticed that they had started moving again.

"Please let me out, I can walk fine on my own."- she begged, but he simply yelled at her, telling her she was in no position to say that since she had given up her clothes and shoes to the some strangers.

"Think about yourself! You'll catch a cold here and who knows who you might meet in these dark streets. Where the hell is your driver and your bodyguards? I think you're wealthy enough to have them, or am I wrong?"

"Well.. if you must know, my driver is errr… sick this week. And I sent my bodyguards home since they already had a hard day today."

Tsukasa slapped his forehead. Then he gave the driver directions and became silent for a while.

"Wait a minute, I didn't tell you where I live, so where are we going??"- she exclaimed. Somehow she had not prepared herself to meet him today and thus was acting completely like herself, instead of being Rei.

"We're going eating, since you look a lot thinner than when we last met." And that was that. She tried to protest, but he ignored her. After that she just sat silent and the air became heavy. She really wanted to touch him, to kiss him. How she missed being loved by him. Now she was only being a stranger he was somehow being polite to. Wait, was Tsukasa capable of that? Well, she hadn't heard him ever doing that. This was probably a first for him. Did she look that pathetic out there?

As they arrived at some fancy place, she couldn't help but exclaim. Wow, he was so predictable. But she had to act rich and dignified, so she couldn't complain him throwing out money. She was only regretting having to spend her own, or to be more accurate- Rui's own money. He had made credit cards and everything esp. for her, but she never felt comfortable using them. Thus she tried to avoid it at all costs.

They sat down at the table and she tried to look for the cheapest meal possible. She found some salad with no dressing and water. That's what she could think of. So she tried to order that, but, of course, she never managed to.

"What? That rabbit food? You'll never get your strength back if you eat that! Steak please. Make sure it's of the best meat."- he yelled at her and then nicely ordered from the waiter.

She wondered how he was able to change his tone so quickly.

"But I don't feel like spending that much money and I'm not really hungry, so…"

"Shut up, I know better. AND, OF COURSE, I'M PAYING. I can't let a girl pay for herself, what a disgrace that would be."- he snorted and looked the other way. She didn't try to protest. She had to play it cool.

When the food arrived, she was composed and calm and ate the food slowly. The refined way, as she had learned it for the TOJ contest. Nonetheless, her true self still slipped out during every bite she took. Domyouji saw this and couldn't help but smile. She was enjoying her food so much, it reminded him of Tsukushi. At least what she used to eat like. He could see her close her eyes and savor the taste after every bite and thus kept on smiling at her. She didn't notice it, as when she'd open her eyes, she'd see him looking at some other direction.

She didn't finish even half of it and insisted on taking the rest home. Domyouji thought it was nonsense, but she insisted anyway.

When they drove home, they didn't talk much. She was almost dozing off, because she was so tired and he was watching her. Her face was so tempting. Tsukasa wanted to gently caress her cheek, but sustained from doing so. She was a person he had recently met. Actually, this was the third time he had seen her at all. Yet, he felt this unexplainable attraction towards her. As he was going this over in his mind, he heard her telling the driver to stop in front of an expensive apartment building.

They stood outside of the car in the cold wind.

"Thank you for saving me from this cold and for the delicious meal. Well then, this is goodbye for now."- and with those words, with the wind blowing her hair apart she let her natural smile slip away. Not that of Rei Yuhiro- the daughter of a rich company president, but that of Makino Tsukushi- the girl who loved this man standing in front of her.

And it was all that his heart needed. It began to race and his thoughts were only filled with her. He felt an incredibly strong impulse to kiss her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yet he stood still as she ran away behind the building. This was not Makino.. not Makino.. a different person. So why.. why was he wanting this girl more than anything right now? Why was his mind not even thinking of the girl he had kissed this morning, of the one he saw every day and vowed to spend all his life with? The thing that flashed through his mind last before he drove away in the car was her perfect smile.

"No, I can't be..no.."- he whispered to himself.

(Um.. okay what to comment here when I've already left a comment on that other chapter? Okay, enjoy reading and I hope you all don't kill me for dragging this too long. But I promise by the next chapter more Tsukasa/Tsukushi love! (I mean with the real one- don't go doubting me there ;) As always, R&R!!)


	15. Chapter 14:Secret rendezvous in the dark

**Title:** Still here

**Rating:** PG13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Author:** Idile

Chapter 14: Secret rendezvous in the dark

Tsukushi was sitting on her bed next to a baby blue Marie Antoinette style dress and a white wig, pearl and diamond jewelry and a perfect pair of baby blue shoes, decorated in appropriate color bows. She sighted. This was not like her to wear something like this. This was definitely not her. So instead of actually putting it on she had been sitting on the bed starring at the dress and decorations for what seemed like hours. Today was the day of the special party and it was not an ordinary party- oh no! The rich liked it extravagant, so this one was a costume party. And the theme was, well you can guess from her dress.

This was a chance to see Tsukasa again and maybe try and win him over for sure. She knew that Tsukasa never took her- Tsukushi to any business parties. This would turn out as an advantage because she wouldn't have to meet her double there, so she and Tsukasa could be alone.

She sighted again. It was almost time to put on that outfit. Yet.. she had not lifted a finger. Only a half an hour until Rui came to pick her up and she had not done a single thing yet. Her hair was still a mess, no make-up and, for goodness sake, she was in her training clothes. Then her bell rang- it was already time to go and she was far from ready.

As she opened the door she saw Rui coming in with a few maids which astonished her.

"What the..?"- she exclaimed but Rui was smiling warmly at her.

He gently bent down and whispered: "I knew you wouldn't be able to get ready by yourself."

She blushed deep red and just watched as the maids rushed over to her with all sorts of things and started to rip the clothes from her body while she screamed: 'Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing?.. come on please stop this!!! RUI THIS IS UNREASONABLE!!' But Rui had already left to wait for her in the car.

About a half an hour later the maids rushed out and Rui entered the apartment once again. He smiled.

"Now you can go to the party this way".- he reached his hand out to her and pulled her closer. His suit was white and matched him perfectly. "Oh and before I forget, you have to wear this."- he pulled out a silver mask decorated with small Swarovski crystals. "It is a masked costume party you know." He tied the mask behind her head, then took his own mask and did the same.

As they were sitting in the car she couldn't help but ask:

"How did you know I wasn't ready? Is your intuition that good?"

"Oh that. Well I did lie. I came here half an hour earlier and saw you sitting by the window not moving so I knew that you were not getting ready. Then I had to go home to get all the maids to come."

She smacked him on the side.

"I never knew you were a peeping pervert Hanazawa Rui." – she pouted.

He giggled and ignored her as they pulled up to a tall building with a red carpet. The door opened and Rui got off first. He held out his hand to her and she was bombarded by flashes of cameras and became extremely nervous. Rui just smiled and motioned for her to just relax. She was wearing a mask and a wig and no one would be able to recognize her even after the pictures were taken. They hurriedly walked through the red carpet and entered a huge ballroom where people were all in masks and fancy clothes. Many women wore extremely beautiful dresses but she had to admit her dress was just as glamorous as theirs. Only she felt inferior to them.

Rui seemed to be reading her thoughts so he whispered: "You are more beautiful and natural than any of those women so do not back out now. You are Domyouji Tsukasa's fiancée and you have every right to be here."

She nodded gaining a bit of confidence. After some time Rui disappeared for drinks and told her to stand there waiting for him. Not like she thought of going anywhere since she didn't know anyone here either. She couldn't see Tsukasa yet so she didn't have anything to do. Then a few minutes later she heard a cell phone ringing from her purse. The phone was not hers and the number was unknown. How that phone had gotten into her purse she had no idea but she decided to answer it just in case.

"Um.. hello?"- she staggered and heard a familiar chuckle from the other end of the line.- "Soujiro?!"

"Bingo, my dear. We put a phone here just in case you forgot yours cause if was important to call you. Now listen: Tsukasa has already arrived and is making his way here, even though he doesn't know you are here.."- her heartbeat began to increase. ".. what you don't know though.. is that his fake fiancée is here as well- if you would so kindly turn your head to your left and search in the crowd a bit?"

Tsukushi did as she was told and saw her double in a very similar dress, only light pink, with the same jewelry and same wig.

"You get the idea right? We checked what kind of dress she was going to wear and bought you a copy of it. Now Tsukasa can choose between the two of you directly. Do you have enough confidence to do this, Makino?" – with that he hung up and she was left there standing wide-eyed.

The truth was.. she was scared. She wasn't confident enough to do this. She felt her knees shaking as she saw _**him **_approaching them. He was in the middle of the way and would soon be able to see them both. This was when her legs started moving on their own and she ran towards the nearest exit.

'No.. I am not ready for him to choose one of us.. no.. I am afraid… I am so afraid..'-she whispered between steps as she ran into a deserted hall and finally stopped running after stomping across a dead end, where the light was turned off thus it was kind of dark. As she turned around she was frightened by a figure standing a few feet in front of her. It was dark but the silhouette was clear.

"Makino.."- he whispered gently almost inaudibly, the frailness of his voice clearly heard. He took a few steps towards her but as he saw that she was shaking a bit, he stopped. "Why did you run from me..?"

He felt her gaze lift and meet his eyes with a little shy yet confident look. Immediately he felt his heart reacting- it began to thump loudly in his chest, making it more difficult to breathe. Was it this darkness or was she really more beautiful now than he had ever seen her?

He risked taking a step closer and could not stop walking towards her. Her eyes were pulling him to her. She pressed herself against the wall as he came so close only mere inches were separating them. Tsukasa's breathing touched her skin and made her shiver. She had missed being so close to him it was unbearable.

He breathed in her scent and became intoxicated even more. He closed his eyes and began to trail kisses down her neck. The taste of her skin was so addicting he started to lose himself. Her gentle breathing wasn't helping either.

"Tsukasa.."- she whispered softly, using her normal tone of voice, which she hadn't used for some time. She was finally allowed to be herself again and it felt wonderful. She lifted her left hand and trailed his face slowly as if to remember and check if every part of him was the same. He inhaled sharply as she did this and lifted his gaze to meet hers. His body was reacting so strongly to her as it hadn't for a long time. He had already given up hope of feeling the electricity ever again but there it was. An impulse she created with mere touches, gazes, whispering his name…

The wish to kiss her was so strong that he took no longer than a second to meet her lips. And how divine they tasted, how sweet, soft and insatiable. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her sink deeper in what she was feeling. Tsukasa felt like taking her away from this party this instant and locking himself up with her. He felt like stealing her from the world so none other could have her. The wish to hold her like this for an eternity was strong.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could destroy this perfect moment in the dark. Nothing except some drunk pervert dragging a girl towards a room nearby, which completely spoiled the mood.

Domyouji sighted and Tsukushi softly smiled.

"We should probably go be at the party for a little while longer.."- Domyouji grouchily said but his tone softened when he added-"…but after that I am not letting you go anymore."

She blushed and thanked the darkness for covering that as she spoke.

"You should go first so people don't start to think weird inappropriate things.."

"I could care less."- he coolly replied but was shoved away.

"DOMYOUJI! I care..now go, you can meet me there soon."

As he came out of the dark and into the light, she saw him wearing a black costume. His footsteps echoed in the distance and she waited until he was gone to step out of the darkness as well.

Step by small step she was getting closer to the entrance of the ballroom and she could hear many voices of people which mattered not to her. What Tsukushi was thinking was 'so has he finally showed his feelings towards me.. or.. is this just because in the dark he could see the face of the girl he fell in love with.. Tsukushi Makino..?'

The light blinded her when she entered the party once again. There was only one person Tsukushi was looking for. As she looked around, she couldn't see the dark man she longed to see but instead saw a pair of warm eyes and the gentle smile of Rui, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Hey there."- he said and smiled once again. –"How is it going with Tsukasa?"

She blushed and smiled back at him.

"Actually.. good.. I think he finally noticed that it was actually me. But it was dark there so I am a bit afraid … maybe he just did what he did because he saw 'Tsukushi', not because he knew inside that it was me.. I am making no sense, am I?"- she felt embarrassed for what she felt.

All she received was another warm smile and a gentle pat on the head and a 'everything is going to be okay. Keep your spirits up'. This helped her gain more confidence. You could always count on Rui to make her feel better.

As the crowd cleared, she saw Tsukasa and wanted to go to him. Yet she didn't move a single step because he was with _**her**_. Yes, her double. And he was being sweet and loving. Her hands began to shake. Seeing her double here.. she completely lost her confidence. Them together in front of her.. and she didn't exist.. This hurt.. this bloody hurt..

Then what both Rui and she didn't expect was Tsukasa kissing that girl- sure it wasn't very long, but it was a kiss. He had just been with her and now he was kissing that girl that looked exactly like her but was but a mere copy of what she was. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as her heart felt like exploding this instant.

Tsukasa turned around and saw her standing there. Confused he looked back at the girl he had just kissed and back at Tsukushi and was seeing double. As he was about to go to the real Tsukushi the announcer of the party spoke:

"Now ladies and gentlemen it's finally time to take off your wigs and masks and show everyone who you really are! So on 1..2…3… now!"

Tsukasa revealed himself and so did the fake Tsukushi. The real Tsukushi was standing there frozen, looking at Tsukasa with tears rolling down her cheeks. As she was about to really start sobbing, she heard footsteps approaching her and saw Tsukasa looking really perplexed as Rui stepped in front of her, put his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her. With all the gentleness he had in himself he tried to soothe her this way. She was too shocked to cry anymore. Her eyes went wide and the shock overpowered the will to cry.

He pulled away and whispered 'This isn't worth your tears.' Then he took off her mask and her wig and revealed the Rei that everyone else knew. He looked at Tsukasa how his best friend had never seen him. Rui looked like he was going to tear him apart. A strong emotion in his eyes that Rui had never showed before.

Then the brown haired man in the white suit pulled the real Tsukushi away and as he passed Tsukasa, he whispered something that only the tall shocked raven haired man could hear- 'You are an idiot' before they completely disappeared from everyone's sight.

Domyouji Tsukasa just stood there. For a second there he was seeing double- a Tsukushi in a pink dress and a Tsukushi in a blue dress. And two different kisses- now empty and cold.. before – amazing.. So what was driving him completely insane was his memory. Was the girl he chased before in a blue dres or a pink one? Was it the same girl he was kissing now and before? If it was, why was it so different? And why the hell was the other girl who looked like Tsukushi actually Rei? Had they always looked so similar? Why hadn't he noticed Rei was almost Tsukushi's double now that he looked at her closely.. And why the hell did it hurt so much to see Rui kissing Rei?

Soon the world began to spin and Tsukasa dropped to his knees. This headache was killing him. Summed up with him not having been eating the last days due to his exasperation over his feelings towards Tsukushi and now this was enough to cause his health to sink greatly.

His bodyguards rushed over and walked him towards his car with the fake fiancée following them close behind.

Tsukasa awoke two hours later with his head still fuzzy but his mind clear. He got out of bed, dressed up and walked out of the mansion into his car. He knew where he was going and what he wanted to do. He pulled up at a fancy building where he had once taken a girl home. He walked inside and inquired where she lived, but was told that there was no such person living here. Confused he could only see one person to get to the bottom of this.

As he finally reached his destination and the person opened up the door there was only one thing he had to say.

"Rui, tell me where Rei is."

(well… this is the end of the chapter :) I didn't really have time to write cause I went to another country for my studies and they are driving me crazy here..well I am currently in Germany, Leipzig. Hopefully all goes well.. and hopefully I will have time to write more of this story.. hope none of you has gotten mad at me for making this story so long, but I had a picture in mind of what I wanted to happen so I am making it happen :) Please R&R )


	16. Chapter 15: Traditions

**Title:** Still here

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Author:** Idile

Chapter 15: Traditions

Rui took one second to look at Tsukasa and punched him as hard as he could. The tall raven haired youth was too shocked to react, but before he could, Rui motioned for him to come in.

"Rui, what the HELL?"- Domyouji shouted when he regained his senses. Rui, however, was already inside.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, RUI? YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

Rui simply sighed and looked at him in a way that was very unlike his sheepish self.

"That is what you deserve. After all she's been through. Hell, after all _**we've all**_ been through."

"I don't ... understand… "- Tsukasa paused and looked confused. "What's going on here?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should be explaining things to you."

"Well who should then? I'm at a loss. I've been a wreck these past weeks and I don't know who to ask, or even what question to ask!" – Domyouji practically shouted. His mind was a mess, the only coherent thought being his kiss with Rei and her leaving with Rui making his heart ache.

Rui stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity and then he finally spoke up.

"Makino's old home. Try there, I can't help you."- the brown haired youth said, his anger still lingering in his eyes. He had to admit, he didn't want to help. Not at this moment.

As Tsukasa dashed out the door and into his car to speed up to the other end of the city, Rui buried his head in his hands. He was so disappointed in himself for feeling this way. It was difficult. He was so caught up in her it was difficult facing the truth again- she was Tsukasa's, to be married. Yet the time he spent helping her be Rei was the time his gaze started to fixate on her more and more, he began to see her as she really was. And she was…magnificent.

"""After they left the party he took her home. He wanted to comfort her, to make her somehow feel better.

"I'm done... I really messed up... I know I shouldn't have played this game with his mother but I just… wanted him to be happy... _**us**_ to be happy.."- Tsukushi whispered between sobs as Rui was holding her.

Rui felt his heart breaking when he saw her crying. He pulled apart enough to look at her face.

"What... are you planning to do now?"- He asked not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"Well... I have to admit defeat. She is the 'better' me."- She chuckled.

"You know that's not true." – He said looking at her sternly. Rui never dared to voice it out, but he had developed something more than friendship towards her.

She lingered for a moment in his embrace until parting away from him.

Rui lifted his left hand and caressed her cheek softly, his gaze never leaving her eyes, his lips pulling closer towards her face. There she pulled away ant stopped him, looking slightly down; not wanting to voice out what she knew had to be said.

"I'm sorry… I have grown enough to see what's happening around me. Don't be fooled by what you're feeling for me at the moment. I too have been there... I have thought that what we have is more than friendship. "- Tsukushi whispered with a soft smile catching her lips. Rui wanted to say something, but she cut him off. – "And we _**do**_. You are more than just a friend, you are like a brother to me. I do love you... but you are like family to me. You will always be the one I run to when I need comfort... yet it's not what I feel for _**him**_." – The girl took the boy's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "And it's not the feeling you have for _**her**_. I know the way you look at her is what makes your heart explode with sparks. So let's not ruin what we have between us. I don't want this momentary confusion to ruin what we have."- Tsukushi wrapped him in a hug as gently as she could and felt him relax in her arms. She felt him slowly nod.

Tsukushi pulled apart and smiling one last time headed for the building.""

Rui was feeling more and more resolved. He took one more breath as he realized she was right. He picked up the phone and called a number he had avoided for some time now.

"It's me. I've missed you... I'm coming to France…on the next flight."

Tsukasa bit his thumb as he was speeding faster towards his goal. He could feel every fiber in his body tensed up as a guitar string. Every second was passing like an hour. It was torture. Yes, torture was the only correct term to describe it. Tick... tock... tick... the clock seemed to go slower with each stroke. Each street light fading with incredible slowness as if to mock his haste.

When the car stopped, he practically ripped the door apart and ran towards the building, up the stairs.. higher... higher and higher into the spot he needed to go to. He stopped at the door and felt his heart go up into his throat. He took the door handle and tried to open the door. It was closed. He felt stomped. Maybe she was passed out and needed help? He looked underneath the door mat for a key- it was there. It was where most people had always kept their spare key in case they lost it. He found it there, of course. He unlocked the door, but after a good fifteen minutes of looking over the apartment he saw no sign of her. Feeling restless he locked the door and ran outside again- walked all around the building but yet still no sign of her could be seen.

Domyouji was losing his mind. Rui had told him to specifically come here. It was Makino's old home, but Rui said Rei would be here. Had she rented it from Makino? Was there some sort of connection between the two? So many questions and yet the only one who seemed to have the answers was nowhere in sight. Where was _**she**_? He was as confused as he had ever been and Rui had not helped at all. Only minutes later did he calm down enough to see some people around the building that clearly didn't belong there. Three men in black suits smoking cigarettes and casually talking. He knew the suits. He knew the men even. Or at least he recognized them. They were from the main building. His _**mother's **_staff.

"Oh hell no." – he barely whispered before fearing the worst. You could always count on that woman to be in the middle of a mess. He was a grown man, but in front of her he somehow always felt like a little boy who had done something wrong.

He stepped into the car and sped off towards the Domyouji corp. main building.

Surely enough he found his target sitting at her desk with a cup of tea doing some paperwork. Domyouji slapped his hands into the oak wooden desk and with a tight lipped fake smile glared at her.

"_**Mother.**_" – He began, trying to control his anger.

"Tsukasa." – She answered, clearly not shaken by his tone flipping through some papers casually. –"Was there something you needed?"

"CLEARLY."- He answered between gritted teeth. "Where the HELL is Rei? Or my wife? And what's going on?"

Mrs. Domyouji lifted her gaze from the papers and looked at him in a most stern look that shut him up instantly.

"Fist of all,_**language**_. Second of all – my staff is currently looking for your wife, so she should be along momentarily. I will explain all when she gets here. You, on the other hand, look exhausted. Go sit down on the sofa in the waiting room and rest your eyes for a few minutes. You look like you're going to pass out. I see you haven't been sleeping... _**or**_ eating for the past few days."

She hushed him out and apparently he was too tired to argue. This had never happened before. Tsukasa could swear he was beyond resting right now as his mind was racing, but apparently his brain had other plans. An immediate shutdown and restart was on schedule. He passed out.

Had it been minutes or hours, he couldn't say. But he had been woken up by the sweetest voice, the sweetest touch his mind remembered. The raven haired youth lazily opened his eyes and he saw the brown eyes of his beloved staring at him with worry. As realization hit him Tsukasa practically jumped, grabbing her hand on his face, squeezing it and holding it as the most precious object in the world.

Those brown eyes were there... and so was Tsukushi's face… but the hair… the hair was Rei's. He tilted his head from one side to the next, as if to analyze her looks.

"It's you… You've been Rei all along. How have I not seen it?"- He practically whispered, the hand he took Tsukushi's with shaking with disbelief. "What about the you I've been with... the lifeless you at home? ...was that also you?"

Tsukushi chuckled.

"You really do look like a pug when you do that." – She smiled sweetly at him, but concern overtook that smile. "You really haven't been taking care of yourself lately, have you?"

His face turned into a scowl.

"You didn't answer my questions! I have no idea what's been going on for the past weeks. You at home so cold, so lifeless... I felt so empty at home... didn't want to return there at all... it's as if my soul was missing… but there were nights when everything was back to amazing... where I could breathe again... see everything in bright colors… and then… that masquerade ball? It was you I was kissing in the dark... it was so… so... right... so perfect... and then you were next to me, lifeless... and then there was... you with Rui… kissing? Rui kissed you? I'm GOING TO BLOODY MURDER HIM FOR TOUCHING YOU!"- Tsukasa shouted the last words as his face was washed over with rage, cheeks burning red and his whole body tensing up.

Tsukushi stopped him with her hand.

"Shush. It wasn't really me most of the time at home and you kissed far more than once, I've heard. So back off of Rui. You know he's like a brother to me. And everything else- your mother will explain, so let's go into her office."- With that she dragged him through the large doors and he was left dumbfounded. What did she mean by 'it wasn't her at home?'

They were greeted by Mrs. Domyouji, who seemed utmost pleased to see them.

"Ah, finally awake son?"- She stood up in front of them and paused for a moment. - "Would you like some tea?"- She motioned for her secretary to go make tea before actually waiting for the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to first say something in this. I know we had an agreement and all that, but I'm not giving up on Tsukasa. He clearly saw there was something going on, so you can't say that I've lost..."- Tsukushi was eager to not give up. Seeing him again she found a spark in her that wanted to fight for him. This whole ordeal had been ridiculous; she wasn't going to be thrown away like trash just because of this.

"Oh you are right, my dear, things have turned out in favor to you. Much more than you know." – the older woman smiled at the words, surprisingly rose up from her seat and walked over to a surprised Tsukushi. Then what she did surprised both Tsukasa and his fiancé – his mother hugged the girl.

The small girl was left speechless and to be quite frank, really shocked.

"What..? I don't understand..."- Tsukushi was only able to murmur as the older woman retreated and took a seat behind the table.

"Oh, here is the tea. Thank you so much, Miko-san." – She took her cup and let the warmth spread over her fingers before continuing to speak.

"Okay, MOTHER, this has gone far enough. WHAT IS GOING ON?" – Tsukasa was the one that was the most confused. Something about Makino and then her mother hugging... and the.,.- well he clearly had no clue what was going on. Not remotely, and this drove his anger to the last step.

"Your tone, Tsukasa. Learn to control your tone."- warned, but then decided they were in need of an explanation. "Your future wife was given a proposal. If she were to succeed, she would get my blessing towards your whole relationship and the wedding of course. She didn't really know the whole truth. The Domyouji family is born with certain traditions. Some foolish, you might think, but I believe they are what makes our family so great. For generations, the future spouse of the Domyouji always had to undergo a test, which showed if he or she was worth stepping into the family. Believe it or not, I had to take one too. I was miserable, and so was your father, but we managed to pull trough. Your fiancée, Miss Makino, has not only shown me that she is special to you, but that she is indeed capable of becoming a great asset to the Domyouji business. "

The couple was astounded by her words. Neither dared to speak, but sat quietly slurping their tea and trying to understand if what Mrs. Domyouji was saying was real.

"Yes dear, I have seen the work you did while you took up the role of 'Rei'. I have really underestimated you. And I am pleased beyond words. For you see, it has always been the women that handle business better in the Domyouji clan. So I was really hoping that the bride my son took would be able to be an asset. I see now that my hopes were fulfilled. I couldn't be happier to have anyone else joining the family."- She paused and smiled a little bit. "But I do hope that you two will find the time to gift me with many grandchildren. I am getting no younger you know. Now, leave my dears. I really have to finish this paperwork and I don't have the patience to explain to my rude son what the whole test was about, so please be a dear and explain it for me, Tsukushi-san?"-with that she waved them off and opened her papers again to immediately start working.

Tsukushi nodded, bowed and dragged her confused fiancé out the door while blushing furiously.

When they were out the door, he wanted to protest and say something, but she smiled at him the brightest smile he had ever seen and kissed him. He decided right there that explanations could wait.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-Tsukushi, why don't you put that paperwork aside and help me with these evil little twins! I SWEAR they're going to be the death of me! – Tsukasa yelled while being attacked by two raven haired boys, who managed to find different ways to annoy their father.

Tsukushi ignored her husband's shout and continued to read documents in her office. It was the same as every day. The twins pulled a prank and now the powerful Tsukasa was in a mess he could not get out of. She loved their antics – they reminded her so much of him in their evil little way. They had named the older one Hino and the younger one Rui (in honor of their best friend). The funny thing was that Rui, unlike the older version, was a really smiley and bright, always saying what's on his mind and seemed to drag his brother into all of his messes. He enjoyed pranks and bullying his poor father. As all boys their age, they wanted the sole attention of their mother for themselves, thus their father seemed a competitor.

The brown haired woman giggled. She did think it served some justice for all the things Tsukasa did when he was in school. He, however, did not see the irony of it all. He was downright angry at them all the time. She was the only one that soothed his temper. Tsukushi put her paperwork down and decided that it was time to save her poor husband from his children.

"I see you're having fun." – she cracked a smile and he scowled at her.

"I don't see how being tied in rope and lying on the floor is fun. With flour all over me, making me look like a tied ghost."- Tsukasa replied between gritted teeth.

"Boys!"- She shouted and immediately she saw two raven heads pop out shyly behind the door frame. "No use hiding Rui, Hino. I know it's you. It's _**always**_ you. Now, apologize to your father and go wash up. And no games all week."- She tried to put on a stern face and apparently it worked. The twins whispered "gomen nasai" and ran towards the bathroom.

Tsukushi walked over to Tsukasa, kissed him gently on the forehead and walked off towards her study again.

"Hey, aren't you going to HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS MESS?"- Tsukasa shouted unable to believe he had to stay like this another minute.

"I think not. This way I can be sure you're still here when I finish my work."- she giggled and continued to walk further, hearing all sort of curse words and pleas from the room.

THE END.

_**Well this took LONG enough. Lol. What, has it been 3 years since I last wrote a chapter? And I have to admit, if not for a little push from someone, who wrote to me recently telling me to finish it, this would not have surfaced. So there, I tried and completed it. The original concept somehow remained **__**intact**__**, but the whole writing is rusty, s**__**o**__** I**__**'**__**m not really happy with it. I did love the idea of Tsukasa's **__**kids bullying him, so I had to put it down**__** anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading my story. I am really looking forward to some reviews for I fell really happy when I receive them**__** Tell me what you think. And also, what pair should I try my skills at next- I've been tempted to do Draco/Hermione from Harry Potter, also **__**Damon/Elena from Vampire diaries and some others. Okay, so I'm looking forward to hearing from someone! Bye sweeties, it's been a long ride, but I've enjoyed it **_


End file.
